Magnificent Melody
by IceDollSayaka
Summary: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department in Seiso Academy, and now they’re classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings.. for whom? KahoxLen
1. Under His Umbrella

**Magnificent Melody**

**By: IceDollSayaka**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department in Seiso Academy, and now they're classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings... for whom? (KahoxLen, and a bit of FuyuumixShimizu)

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first La Corda ficcie, so forgive me if it sucks. Dx

* * *

**Chapter One****: Under His Umbrella**

_**Kahoko Hino's POV**_

Last year's music competition was a roller coaster ride for me. Although I've experienced much hurt and humiliation, in the end it was all worth it. There I've met many great people, and I've also found my passion for music. Lili's been a big help too; he has given me so much support ever since the magic in my violin was lost.

After regularly attending violin classes in my neighborhood, I can now play pieces without difficulty. I may not be as good as Tsukimori-kun or Ousaki-senpai, but I have improved quite well compared to last year. Kanazawa-sensei was kind enough to offer me and Tsuchiura-kun a chance to transfer from the General Education division to the Music division. We gladly accepted. Now, I am a third year music student, studying in the same class as Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun. Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun are now sophomores, while Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai have graduated already.

Of course, now that I'm a music student, I wouldn't be able to see Mio and Nao that much anymore. Still, they understood and they were happy for me.

"We could still hang out during break time or after school," Nao said, "That is… if you're not busy practicing."

"…I'm so excited, Kaho-chan! _Violin Romance_ is finally coming true!" Mio said with her eyes sparkling with joy. I just sighed.

I walked with Mio and Nao to the school building until someone – someone with a very large hand and iron grasp – pulled my shoulder and yanked me away.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" I gasped.

"Where do you think you're going? The music building is the other way."

"Oh. Right," I smiled sheepishly, "Gomen Mio-chan, Nao-chan. I'll see you at later, okay?"

"Okay, later then."

As Tsuchiura-kun and I made our way through the halls, I could sense the cold glares of the other music students piercing my back. I think I heard Tsuchiura-kun mumble something under his breath. When we got in our classroom, Tsukimori-kun was already there.

"Ohayou Tsukimori-kun," I greeted.

"Hino?" He seemed surprised to see me here. He looked at me from head to toe and then smirked. "…The uniform suits you," he said before looking away.

Despite Tsukimori-kun's cold attitude and serious expressions, I always knew that deep inside he's actually a warm-hearted person. Ever since that day when we played Schubert's Ave Maria together, I felt that he's beginning to open up to me.

I noticed the seat next to him was vacant, and I took the liberty to sit beside him. After all, the only people I know in class were him, Tsuchiura-kun, and Mori-san. It would be nice to sit beside someone I already know.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked.

"You're already seated. Do I have a choice?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

The bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom. A tall figure entered the room and asked everyone to settle down. I immediately recognized the teacher just by looking at his grayish-lavender hair tied back into a messy ponytail. He scribbled his name on the blackboard and before facing the class.

"So uhh… My name is Hiroto Kanazawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year," he glanced at my direction, "Some of you may already know me as the head of last year's concours. It's nice to see you all."

"Our teacher is Kanayan huh," Tsuchiura mumbled. I didn't notice he was sitting right next to me, to my left side. It was a bit uneasy, sitting in between Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun. They don't get along that much and they often argue over little things. If I'll be sitting in the middle of those two, I'll have to think of a way to make them good friends, like Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai.

Classes passed by in a blur. I've always thought being a music student is fun, being able to practice your instruments whenever you want, but I was wrong. During third period, we learned about the history of music. I found it interesting at first, learning about famous musicians and how musical instruments came to be, but after about an hour, I felt like my head would explode.

"Hino Kahoko," the teacher called out loud. It took me couple of seconds to realize that the teacher was talking to me. He must've noticed I was dozing off.

I stood up clumsily and flushed crimson red. "D-do you mean _me_, sir?" I stuttered. I could hear some students behind me snickering.

"Yes. Now after that discussion, what is now _your_ definition of music?" The teacher eyed me suspiciously, knowing that I wasn't paying much attention earlier. It's my first day here and now I've made a bad impression on the teacher… That's not good.

Fortunately, the bell rang for lunch, and I was saved. I thought of eating lunch with Mio and Nao like I always did, but it would be a long walk to the General Education building. Mori-san, my accompanist during the concours, was kind enough to invite me at their table. She introduced me to her friends and they welcomed me.

I finished eating early and I excused myself from the table. There was still time to spare, so I got my violin and headed to the practice rooms. Though the concours are already over, it has already been a habit for me to practice during my free time. I met Fuyuumi-chan on the way.

"Fuyuumi-chan!" I called.

"Ah, Kaho-senpai. Are you going to practice?" she asked, noticing the red violin case I was carrying. I nodded in reply. "Then, you could use the room I've reserved… I'm already done practicing."

"Are you sure? Thanks Fuyuumi-chan," I said with a smile.

"…Umm, K-Kaho-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Y-you see… It's my birthday this coming Friday and I'll be holding a party at my house… I was wondering… would you like to attend?" she asked timidly, "B-but if you d-don't want to, it's okay… I'll understand."

"Of course I'll come," I replied, "What time?"

"Umm… the party starts at 6pm. I-I haven't invited the other concour participants yet, aside from Shimizu-kun," she said, her cheeks turning into a light shade of pink. Knowing Fuyuumi-chan, she would be too shy talking to other people, especially ones with the Y chromosome. She'll need some help asking the other guys.

"Would you like me to ask them?" I offered.

"R-really? Oh please do!"

"Sure, no problem. I'm looking forward to your party, Fuyuumi-chan."

It was quite easy for me to locate and inform Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun about the party; after all, they are my seatmates. After practice, I went back to our classroom and took the chance to ask the two if they could come.

"Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun… Are you guys free on Friday night?" I asked. The two boys turned to me with a puzzled look on their faces. They must think I'm asking them out on a date or something. "Fuyuumi-chan's holding a birthday party at her house on Friday," I quickly added.

"I see. My soccer practice ends at around five or six… I'll just ask my captain to dismiss me early so I could catch up for the party," Tsuchiura-kun replied.

"That'd be great, Tsuchiura-kun. Fuyuumi-chan said it would start at around 6 o' clock… How about you, Tsukimori-kun?"

"I don't have any plans on that day, so I guess I could drop by," Tsukimori-kun replied.

"Fuyuumi-chan would be really happy! Try not to be late, alright?" I said cheerfully. I didn't expect Tsukimori-kun to agree right away. Knowing him, he doesn't like involving himself with unnecessary things or mingle with other people. "…Now I'll just have to contact Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai. I wonder if I still have their number…"

"Hino, I'll call them instead. No need to trouble yourself," Tsuchiura-kun offered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Tsuchiura-kun." I replied. Actually, I don't mind calling the senpais myself, since it has been a while since I last spoke to them. But since Tsuchiura-kun said he'd do it instead, I let him.

After classes, I went with Mio and Nao to the newly opened cake shop they were talking about. We each ordered a slice and sat down on a vacant spot.

"So how was your first day as a music student?" Nao asked, taking a bite of her mango cake.

"It was a new experience for me… I had fun. There were a few boring classes though."

"Are there any updates in your _Violin Romance_ story?" Mio quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, I'm interested in that too. So are there any developments with you and that other violinist? I heard you two are seatmates," Nao added.

I almost choked as I heard their silly questions, it sounded like something Amou-san would ask. At the same time, I heard someone behind me coughed. I drank water to clear my throat. "His name is Tsukimori Len. Yes, we sit next to each other, but that's all. I have nothing to report." I answered honestly, picking on my food.

"Aww…" Mio pouted.

"Is that really true? That guy is so slow! I'm starting to think maybe he's _gay_," Nao commented. Mio laughed at her little joke.

Tsukimori-kun? A _gay_? That hit a nerve. "That's not very funny," I said, crossing my arms.

"Haha, gomen… Kaho, it was just a joke. I just wanted to see your reaction," Nao said in between laughs, "That proves it. You do have feelings for him after all."

I tried to hide my blush, but to no avail. Nao could really see through me. Is that really true? Do I have feelings for Tsukimori-kun? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then I heard Mio and Nao gasp in shock. I looked over my shoulder and saw a very annoyed Tsukimori-kun standing behind me. "Tsu… Tsukimori-kun!"

"Ah, look at the time. Sorry Kaho, we gotta go. See you tomorrow!" Nao said as she and Mio ran outside the café, leaving me with Tsukimori-kun.

"…Hino," Tsukimori-kun said.

"Tsukimori-kun… W-what brings you here?"

"I came to buy a cake," he replied, "And then I saw you with your friends, talking."

"Were you listening to our conversation? I-it's wrong to eavesdrop, you know…" I was still blushing from the embarrassment. Of all the people to show up, it just _had_ to be Tsukimori-kun.

"You know I don't like poking my nose into other people's business," he bluntly said. I sighed in relief. "But I did overhear a few things that your friend, Nao, was saying. She was talking too loudly."

"G-gomen, Tsukimori-kun! They were just kidding about you being gay. I know that you're strongly straight – we all know that! Please don't get mad at me," I bowed my head in apology, and also to hide my red face.

"I don't really care what other people think."

He let go of the topic soon after that. I ate the remains of my cake while he bought his. It started raining when we finished. Since my friends abandoned me, I was stuck with Tsukimori-kun. I forgot to bring an umbrella, but Tsukimori-kun was kind enough to lend his.

"Here," he said, handing me over his dark cobalt umbrella, "You can return it when we meet at school tomorrow. My house is pretty near here so I can just run."

"W-wait! Tsukimori-kun!" I was able to grab hold of his sleeve before he could exit. "You'd get sick if you run in the rain. We could just… um, share."

He was reluctant at first, but because I wouldn't let go of his coat, we ended up sharing the umbrella. The rain was really pouring and it got even heavier when we got outside. "You'd get wet," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, shielding me from the rain. I blushed at our close proximity. After asking where my house was, he didn't say another word. I could only hear the heavy downpour and the sound of my heart racing against my chest as we walked.

With his arm wrapped around my shoulders, I couldn't help but think about what Nao said to me a while ago.

_"That proves it. You do have feelings for him after all."_

...So am I denying my feelings all this time? I glanced up to look at Tsukimori-kun's face, as if looking at him would help decipher my troubled thoughts. He looked very annoyed – probably because of (1) my failure to bring an umbrella, (2) he is now stuck with me, (3) he is feeling obliged to walk me home at this weather, (4) other people are stealing glances at us thinking that we're a couple, and (5) he is getting really wet from the rain because _I_'m sharing _his_ umbrella. I sighed. Even if I really have feelings for him, he doesn't feel the same about me, and he'd only get irritated.

I noticed we were already walking along the street my apartment was on. "Tsukimori-kun, my apartment is only a couple of blocks away from here. You don't need to trouble yourself anymore. I'll just run my way there…"

"No," he finally said, tightening his grasp on my shoulder so I couldn't move.

"But you can have the umbrella for yourself now, and I can just-" My sentence was cut short when he suddenly removed his arm on my shoulder. I kind of liked it being there.

"I'm sorry if that made your uncomfortable." I noticed his cheeks had a slight tinge of pink on them - or maybe it was just my imagination. "Your house is only two blocks away, so I might as well walk you there. The whole point of sharing an umbrella is to not to get wet, and now you're planning to run to your house, getting soaked by the rain on the way?" his voice was stern, like he was scolding me, "This was your idea, Hino. You're being absurd."

Well at least he was able to say five sentences now – I was beginning to think he was growing mute.

We arrived at my apartment building just as the rain grew lighter until it was only a soft drizzle. I walked away from the shelter of Tsukimori-kun's umbrella to the front door of the building. I looked at my clothes – they were completely dry, and then back at Tsukimori-kun. His left sleeve was all wet, so were his back and his hair. He actually looked good with that wet look… Wait, who am I kidding? He looks good in every aspect. My heart started pounding again as I realized Tsukimori-kun let himself get wet to shelter me from the rain. _Note to self: Always bring an umbrella._

"Um… Thanks for walking me home, Tsukimori-kun."

"Get inside now, Hino."

"Un. See you tomorrow then."

He nodded and went on his way. I watched his retreating back as he left, a weird feeling engulfing me.

_What is this feeling?_

As the blue-haired violinist's figure disappeared from my view, the rain halted to a stop. It was then that I finally realized…

-

-

"I'm in love with Tsukimori Len."

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue this or not? Please write a review and tell me all about it! X3 Criticisms, complements, suggestions are welcome!


	2. The Matchmaker

**Magnificent Melody**

**By: IceDollSayaka**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department at Seiso Academy, and now they're classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings… for whom? (KahoxLen, and a bit of ShimizuxFuyuumi)

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for your lovely reviews! ;D Here's chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter Two****: The Matchmaker**

_**Shouko Fuyuumi's POV**_

I woke up early in the morning, blinded by the brilliant light that shone through my bedroom window. The calendar hanging on the wall says today is the 3rd of November – _my birthday_.

* * *

I went straight home after school to prepare for my party. My mother said about 50 people would be attending, most of them I haven't met yet or am not familiar with, since I only invited about a dozen of my friends from the academy. My parents probably invited _their_ friends and acquaintances to make a total of 50.

"_We're doing this for you, sweetie,"_ I remember my mom saying, _"You're finally turning 16, so it's just right to throw a party and invite friends over. Use this opportunity to mingle with others and come out of your shell…"_

_But I'm too scared,_ I wanted to say, but no sound came out of my mouth. Instead, I just gave my mother a hug and mumbled, "I will. Thanks."

So right now, I'm getting dressed for my party. I wore the dress that my mom bought me especially for this occasion. It was white, knee-length, with blue laces on the sides. I looked at myself in the mirror, and thought I looked presentable enough. I'll do my best to talk to everyone later on and be a good hostess. I'm still nervous, of course. What if things don't turn out right? What if I don't get accepted, or worse, they won't _like_ me? At the back of my mind, there's still this huge fear of rejection. I'm not much of a people pleaser, just a natural born introvert.

Seeing that there are still a few hours to spare before the party starts, I got my clarinet and started playing _Clarinet Polka_, the piece I played in the 4th selection of last year's concours. It was a happy tune, very different from the ones I usually play. Lots of unexpected things happened last year, things I would never forget, and things that made me who I am. My parents were pleased that I was less shy now than I was before I entered the competition, and so they decided to hold a party for me, hoping that I would grow to be more outgoing.

I always loved playing my clarinet. It is where I get to express myself, not with words, but through music. This piece, it reminds me a bit of Kaho-senpai. I really like her music - so honest and full of emotion. She's my role model and also a true friend.

My playing stopped when I heard the door creaked open. I gasped in shock but was relieved when I saw who entered.

"Kaho-senpai?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Fuyuumi-chan. Your mom said you're in your room, and I should just come in… I guess I should've knocked," she apologized, "I was disturbing your practice, wasn't I? Please don't mind me and continue with your playing."

"N-no, it's okay Kaho-senpai. Umm… You're early today," I replied, noticing the time.

"Yeah, I thought maybe I could help out with the decorations or something, so I came early. I hope you don't mind… Happy birthday, by the way."

"Ah, not at all. Thanks, Kaho-senpai. I think the decorations and food are all prepared, so there's nothing left to do… Now I'm just waiting for the guests to arrive. You're the first."

"I see… So Fuyuumi-chan, will you be playing your clarinet later on?"

"Eh? No, no." _I can't possible play in front of everyone by myself… The concours was fine because others were participating too, but in this case, I can't…_

"Aw, how come? I'd like to hear your performance. The piece you played a while ago – before I rudely interrupted – was beautiful. I'm sure others would find it beautiful as well."

"R-really?"

"Of course, Fuyuumi-chan. I know you're probably nervous about playing in front of everyone, that's just normal, but it would be nice if they can hear your music."

I felt a whole lot better after what Kaho-senpai said. It almost like she was reading my mind. We continued to talk about other things, just us girls. And before I knew it, we were on the topic about _boys_. I cringed.

"Do you like someone? Like as in, more than friends?" she asked.

"…Shi-Shimizu-kun!"

I don't know what has gotten into me, or why I just blurted that out all of a sudden. It was my inner consciousness that responded so quickly to such question. I wanted to slap myself in the face. The thought of Shimizu-kun didn't come into me until Kaho-senpai asked. My face started to heat up.

"Oh? Wow, I didn't expect a straight answer from you!"

"K-Kaho-senpai, please don't tell anyone about that!" I wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. My face was crimson red. I guess I _have_ been admiring Shimizu-kun for a while now, but I was too shy to even notice. Wanting to divert the topic, I asked Kaho-senpai the same question. "S-so who do _you_ like, Kaho-senpai?"

"Well… I guess I can trust you. This'll be our little secret, okay?" I nodded in reply and waited for her answer. "Tsukimori-kun."

"Ah, I should have known. You two look good together, Kaho-senpai! I'm sure he likes you a lot too," I replied.

"I don't know about that… Hold on, we were still talking about Shimizu-kun, weren't we?" she poked me with her elbow, and giggled. "Don't change the subject, Fuyuumi-chan." The spotlight was back at me. I couldn't help but blush.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I wondered.

"Maybe that's Shimizu-kun," Kaho-senpai teased, "Well, you did invite him, right? So it's a possibility."

I stammered to my feet and yelled, "I'll get the door!" as I ran downstairs. Kaho-senpai followed soon after me. I twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

_Shimizu-kun! Shimizu-kun!_ My mind was shouting his name over and over again.

"Shimizu-!"

It wasn't him.

My face fell in disappointment.

"Amou-senpai…" I greeted the person at the door.

"Hey, Fuyuumi-chan! Happy birthday! Ah, Kaho-chan too!" she greeted back enthusiastically.

"…Gomen, Fuyuumi-chan. I was wrong. It was a good guess though," Kaho-senpai said.

"Hm? Am I missing something here?" Amou-senpai said, "Wait, did you just say-"

"Amou-senpai! Um, before anything else, why don't you come in?" I said as I made way for her to enter. We walked back to my room and that's when she started interrogating me.

"Back there, you said Shimizu-kun's name, right? So you were expecting him, huh? Why so? Oh wait a sec, you…" Amou-senpai looked at me, a pen and a small notepad in her hand.

"Now, now Amou-san… You're harassing her already," Kaho-senpai said.

My face hasn't recovered from the embarrassment, and so I was as red as a tomato.

"You _LIKE_ him!" Amou-senpai finished her sentence, and started scribbling on her notepad. My face must've been a total giveaway.

* * *

I glanced at my wristwatch; it was already time for the party. My mother called us to come downstairs and wait at the ballroom downstairs.

"Wow, Fuyuumi-chan, your house is huge. You even have a ballroom," Amou-senpai commented. She was taking pictures of the soon-to-be crowded ballroom.

I sauntered near the door and greeted all the guests one by one as they filed into the room. Tsuchiura-senpai, Tsukimori-senpai, Hihara-senpai, and even Yunoki-senpai were able to come. I better thank Kaho-senpai for inviting them for me later on. Soon, music started playing and the room was filled with people. My eyes were searching for someone, but I can't seem to find _him_.

"Fuyuumi-san?" a gentle voice called.

I looked back and saw his turquoise orbs staring into mine. His face was seraphic, his blonde hair in its usual unruly style, and his lips were curved into a slight smile.

"Shimizu-kun…"

He handed me a small pink box neatly wrapped with a ribbon on top. "Happy birthday," he greeted.

"Thank you," I managed to say, receiving the present with both hands. I was really happy, too happy that I couldn't speak. It was then that I decided I wanted to play my clarinet. I wanted him to hear my music. "Excuse me for a while, Shimizu-kun."

I got my clarinet from its case and walked in the middle. The room grew silent. Taking a deep breath, I started playing _Three Romances No.2_ by Robert Schumann. I could feel the eyes that looked at me and the attention I was getting. It didn't matter. I just felt that I wanted _him_ to listen.

As the piece came to an end, I was greeted by a large applause. He was clapping his hands too, and that's when I realized what I just did. I took a bow and walked away from the center of attention, blushing.

"That was wonderful, Fuyuumi-san," Shimizu-kun complemented, "You really improved a lot on your music… I could feel so much emotion in them."

"Thank you, Shimizu-kun."

We talked for a while until I noticed his eyes were getting drowsy. I offered him some food to make him stay awake, at least for a while. While he was eating, Tsuchiura-senpai and Hihara-senpai joined the table, making lively conversations while keeping each other company. Hihara-senpai had his third serving of steak already, and yet he's still hungry.

"Eat as much as you want," I said before I left to check on the other guests.

Yunoki-senpai was surrounded by a horde of his rabid fan girls. I didn't remember inviting them, though they seem to be enjoying themselves. _So far so good_, I thought – until something, or rather, some_one_ caught my eye. Amou-senpai looked a bit troubled, her eyes were closed, her brows furrowed, and her arms folded across her chest. I approached her to ask what's wrong.

"Look at those two," Amou-senpai said, "They're not doing anything!" I followed her gaze and saw Kaho-senpai with Tsukimori-senpai at the refreshments table.

"Do you mean Kaho-senpai and Tsukimori-senpai?" I asked. She nodded furiously.

Amou-senpai was right. They were the only ones there, but they're not even talking. Kaho-senpai must be feeling really awkward at the situation. It's kind of difficult to start a conversation with _the_ Tsukimori Len. He has this aura around him that sets people off, making them too scared or intimidated to talk to him – or maybe that's just my opinion.

"We need to do something," Amou-senpai said, "Let's play a game."

"A game? I thought we'd help Kaho-senpai…"

"We will. We'll play matchmaker and give Kaho-chan her _7 minutes in Heaven_." A sly smile flickered on her face.

"M-matchmaker? Seven minutes in heaven?" Amou-senpai is planning something, I can _feel_ it. "What's your plan?"

"It's simple. We'll just have to trap Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun inside a closet for seven minutes… or longer," she whispered into my ear. I felt my face heat up at the thought. "Eh? Why are you blushing, Fuyuumi-chan?"

"I-in a closet? W-will Kaho-senpai be alright?" I couldn't help but think of what might happen to them.

"Of course she will. I don't think Tsukimori-kun is _that_ kind of guy; he's a gentleman… But it sure would be interesting if something really happens between the two. That would make front-page of the school newspaper!" Amou-san's smile reached her ears.

"Um… I don't think there's a closet near here…"

"…What do you think of this room?" Amou-senpai asked. She turned the knob and opened the door to a dimly-lit room.

"I don't seem to remember having a room there… Maybe that's not a good idea."

"This is perfect, Fuyuumi-chan!" she said, her voice filled with excitement. She didn't hear what I just said. "I'll go call Tsukimori-kun, while you go ask Kaho-chan. We'll lead them to this room, okay?" And then she went on her way to get Tsukimori-senpai.

Not having a choice, I went on my own search. Kaho-senpai was easy to find, with her scarlet red hair and pale yellow dress, she definitely stood out. I led her to the room like what Amou-senpai said. The lights were still turned off.

"Umm… Kaho-senpai, gomen. Please wait here for a bit," I said before closing the door.

"Eh? Fuyuumi-chan, it's dark in here!" I heard her say.

Then I saw Amou-senpai dragging along an irritated Tsukimori-senpai.

"Kaho-chan is inside. Enjoy your seven minutes in heaven!" Amou-senpai said as she pushed the prodigy in and locked the door from the outside. I heard a soft 'thud' and started to get worried.

"Trust me, Fuyuumi-chan. Someday they'll thank us," Amou-senpai said with a wink, "I'll stay here and make sure they won't escape. Haha, you go check on Shimizu-kun and the others."

I almost forgot about them.

When I got back to their table, Shimizu-kun was snoozing like a baby. His face was serene, and there were bits of chocolate around his mouth; I found it really adorable. He must've fallen asleep while eating. Not wanting to wake him up, I talked with the others instead.

"Ne, Fuyuumi-san, do you know where Hino is?" Tsuchiura-senpai asked.

Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai both turned their heads to face me, waiting for an answer.

"Sh-She's with Tsukimori-kun," I replied, stifling a smile.

The party is still far from over.

* * *

**A/N:** I know you guys were expecting more KahoxLen, but I'm saving that for the next chapters. A little FuyuuxShimi wouldn't hurt, right? X) Don't worry though; chapter 3 will definitely be KahoxLen… Written in Len's POV. XD If you guys liked or loathed this chappie, write a review! I'd love to hear from you guys.


	3. Twenty Minutes In Heaven

**Magnificent Melody**

**By: IceDollSayaka**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department at Seiso Academy, and now they're classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings… for whom? KahoxLen, and a bit of ShimizuxFuyuumi

* * *

**Chapter Three****: Twenty Minutes in Heaven**

_**Len Tsukimori's POV**_

_"Kaho-chan is inside. Enjoy your seven minutes in heaven!"_

What did she just say?

Before I knew it, I fell flat on the ground. I heard someone gasp as I knocked him or her down with me. Wait a sec - did Amou-san just say that Hino was here? It's so dark; I can't see a thing.

"…"

"…Tsu-Tsukimori-kun, is that you?" she asked. Her voice was so loud and clear, like she was speaking directly at my ear. I could even feel her warm breath tickling my neck. It took me a while before I figured out what situation we were in. My body was pressed on top of hers, and I was nearly crushing her.

"S-sorry," I mumbled as I hurriedly stood up and composed myself. It was a good thing that this room is dark; else Hino would see the tinge of color on my face.

Ugh, why did Amou-san have to put me in this situation?

"…Tsukimori-kun, a little help please?"

Hino was struggling to stand up. Being a gentleman, I pulled her up and helped her get on her feet. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

It was odd conversing in the darkness… Not being able to see her cute reactions – err, scratch that. It was odd for me to engage in a conversation when I can't even see the person I'm talking to, and that's why I need to look for the lights switch.

I reached out both of my hands to feel the walls. My left hand managed to find what I was looking for; my right hand, though, did not meet the wall but brushed against something _soft_ instead.

_"Girls are soft, and they smell kind of nice…"_ I overheard Hihara-senpai said before.

"Tsu… Tsu… Tsukimori-kun!"

I switched the lights on.

Then I saw I was touching Hino's _chest_. Immediately, I removed my despicable hand and shoved it inside my pocket.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to do that."

It was very rude… And I even call myself a gentleman? I wanted to scold my stupid hand for wandering off on its own. I expected Hino to get really mad, but she was unusually quiet. She was staring at me, blushing. Her face was as red as her hair.

What is she looking at?

I let my fingers brush through my azure hair, feeling a bit self-conscious. We looked at each other for an immeasurable period if time. Though I'm not a man of many words, the silence bothered me.

"Hino, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"D-don't worry about it," she finally spoke up, "So uh… Amou-san mentioned something about _Seven Minutes in Heaven_, right?"

"Yes, she did. I'm not really familiar with that game, how do you play it?" I asked curiously. My life revolves around music, my violin, and practice. I have no time for such silly games… Until a while ago, that is. Since I'm already stuck here with Hino, and there's nothing else to do, I might as well play the game. I noticed her blush even more. I glanced at my hands – still in my pockets, _good_. So what did I do now?

"I don't think we need to play it, Tsukimori-kun. You probably think it's stupid. We'll get out of here in a few minutes anyway," she replied.

Why won't she play the game with me? It makes me even more curious.

"How do you play it?" I asked again. Her face flushed deep red. It was actually fun watching her blush.

"Uh… In Seven Minutes in Heaven… Usually when two people get locked in a dark closet, they make out and stuff… for seven minutes."

"Oh," was my only reply.

_Make out?_ Did Amou-san think I could do that to Hino? I swear I'm going to have a word with her once I get out of this place.

"Well like I said, we don't need to do that anyway," Hino quickly added. She tried opening the door, but unfortunately, it wouldn't budge. "It looks like we're stuck here for a while…"

I looked around to see if there was any other way out, but there was none. The room we were in had black and white floor tiles and simple cream wallpaper. There were granite counters, a black stove, an oven – _or is it a microwave oven?_ - a sink, and a large fridge. This is _not_ a closet.

"We're in a kitchen?" Great. _Just great._ Now Hino would discover my inability to differentiate kitchen appliances from one another, and that I have no talent in cooking at all.

"Looks like it," she replied as she walked toward the counter where some vegetables were placed. "Hmm… It looks like someone was trying to prepare salad. Cabbages, tomatoes… The ingredients are all here."

"Maybe it was supposed to be served at the party but was left undone for some reason," I said.

"Yeah…" She took a knife and a cutting board from the drawer.

"Hino, what are you doing?"

"I'm making salad for the both of us."

"You don't have to," I lied. Actually, I was starving. I was just about to eat when Amou-san suddenly dragged me here.

"I want to." she turned her head to face me, to see if I'm angry or not. "I know you probably don't trust me in the kitchen, but there's this salad recipe that Kanazawa-sensei taught me before. Seeing the opportunity, I want to try preparing it on my own."

That teacher can cook?

I watched her as she arranged the ingredients and started chopping a tomato. She looks like she knows what she's doing, so I just let her. I should be thankful that she's preparing food for me.

"You'd make a good wife," I commented, saying my thoughts out loud.

"Ah- ITAI!" Hino cringed and dropped the knife. I saw drops of red liquid on the tabletop - she cut her finger.

I took her hand and examined the wound. "The cut isn't too deep, but we need to stop the bleeding." I took out my handkerchief from my pocket and wrapped it around her hand. It reminded me of the time when she stood up for me and carelessly hurt herself from a broken vase. "I told you before; your hands are most valuable to you. These are what you use to play your violin. You should take care of yourself more."

"Sorry, Tsukimori-kun."

My handkerchief was now covered with blood, but at least her finger stopped bleeding. "But, the salad…" she stared at the ingredients on the table with longing eyes, her task was left unfinished.

"You're in no condition to hold a knife right now, Hino," I said sternly.

"Then you can do it instead. I'll teach you how…" A smile brightened her face.

"No way."

"Please?"

"I'm not a very good cook."

"Oh c'mon Tsukimori-kun, how bad can you be? As far as I know, you're good at everything."

If only she knew. Not wanting to hurt my pride, I sighed heavily and picked up the knife. I rinsed it before working on the tomatoes. Though it took me an awful lot of time slicing them, Hino didn't complain. She told me what to add and mix, I just did my best to follow. The end product did not look very appetizing, with those irregularly sliced tomatoes, but it was the taste that really mattered.

"Not bad," I said after taking the first bite, "Try it." I shoved the food into Hino's mouth. She chewed helplessly, swallowed, and then cleared her throat.

"It needs more salt… Uh, I can feed myself, Tsukimori-kun," she said, her face turning pink. I shoved another bite into her mouth.

"But your hand is injured," I replied bluntly.

"I-I can just use my other hand…"

Sighing, I handed Hino her fork and we ate in silence. Every now and then she glances up at me, blushes, and then stares back down at her food. What's wrong with her? Is there something on my face? I never took my eyes off her as she finished off the last of her salad and began washing the dishes. I've always observed her from afar – whenever she practices her violin on the rooftop or perform on the park – no, I'm not _stalking_ her, I just find myself captivated by her music, her smile, _everything_. She always seems so carefree, and the music she produces from her violin is passionate and honest. She is a mystery to me. I've never had this much interest in a girl before. It is strange that I even let her get this close to me.

One thing that I've noticed is that she blushes _too much_. I don't think I know any other girl who blushes as much as her. Even when having casual conversations, every now and then, her cheeks grow pink. She's not shy like Fuyuumi-san, neither should she be embarrassed by anything, so what's her excuse for blushing like crazy? I find her very hard to read.

"Hino, how many minutes have passed already? Shouldn't we be out of here by now?"

"You're right. We've been in here for more than 7 minutes already," she replied after checking her wrist watch, "Oh no, has Amou-san forgotten all about us?" She glanced back at the door and noticed it was still closed. Her forehead creased – a sign of stress and worry.

"Calm down," I told her, but she wouldn't. She started pacing back and forth. "It's annoying."

She finally stopped and sat down on the floor across the door. She hugged her knees, and rested her head on the wall, "What should we do now?"

"We'll wait," I said as I leaned my back on the table. She sighed heavily.

Then we heard music and laughter from the outside. "It sounds like they're having fun," Hino said, "…Maybe Amou-san wouldn't let us out yet because we haven't been playing the game properly."

"What?"

"Think about it… What would Amou-san say if we asked her to let us out?

-

_-- Tsukimori's thoughts --_

"_Tsukimori-kun, Kaho-chan, are you guys enjoying yourselves? I'm sorry you're missing the party, but this is way better, right?" Amou-san said through the door._

"_Amou-san! Please let us out of here now," Hino responded, her voice pleading._

"_Why so soon? No. I think I'll let you stay there for a bit longer… maybe even overnight?" she said, "I'll unlock this door only if you two start kissing. That's the whole point of the game, Kaho-chan. And you, Tsukimori-kun, don't you want to kiss her and be over with it? Be a man." Amou-san chuckled. She was having fun with all this._

-

First, Hino's friend, Nao, said I was _gay_; and now the Amou-san in my head tells me to be a man? Why are people having doubts with my masculinity? I'll prove it to them. "It's just a _kiss_," I said with a bit of frustration.

Hino stared at me wide-eyed, "Are you serious? I thought you didn't care what other people think…"

"I don't." I sat down next to her. "But I really want to get out of here, don't you?"

She gulped as I hesitantly leaned closer. "Tsukimori-kun…"

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

My eyes slowly began to shut.

Our faces were just inches apart.

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

-

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for my late update. I stayed at my grandmother's house for a while, and I was busy with family stuff. I couldn't use the computer. XP Thanks a lot to those who reviewed the previous chappies! I was supposed to make this chapter longer, but then that would take me longer time to update… Dx And sorry if Len was OOC. Please review!!


	4. Waltz under the Stars

**Magnificent Melody**

**By: IceDollSayaka**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department at Seiso Academy, and now they're classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings… for whom? KahoxLen, and a bit of ShimizuxFuyuumi

* * *

**Chapter Four****: Waltz under the Stars**

_**Ryotarou Tsuchiura's POV**_

I haven't seen Hino since the start of the party. Fuyuumi said Hino was with Tsukimori, and that made me worry. Why would she be with that ice cube? And what's taking them so long? I saw Amou standing by the door. She must know where Hino and Tsukimori were, so I approached her and asked.

"Do you know where Hino is?"

"She's with Tsukimori-kun," she said with a teasing smile.

Her reply was the same as Fuyuumi's. Is it coincidental? I think not. They must be hiding something from us. I don't know what, but I'll find out pretty soon.

I came back to the table where Hihara-senpai and the other guys were. A few minutes later, the dance floor was opened. A couple of girls walked to our table and asked if we wanted to dance. Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai gladly accepted and led the girls to the dance floor. Wait - shouldn't the _men_ be the ones asking the girls? I searched around the ballroom for a particular red-head, but there was none. I wanted to dance with Hino… Where could she be?

Soon, the dance floor was filled with couples dancing. Even Fuyuumi was there, dancing with Shimizu. I approached Amou-san once again, to ask where Hino is.

"Amou, I know you know where Hino is."

"They should be here in a while," she said, her eyes never left the lens of her camera. She was too busy taking pictures of the event.

Then I saw a glimpse of cyan and blonde hair appear out of the crowd. Fuyuumi and Shimizu were walking towards us.

"They're not out yet?" Fuyuumi asked Amou, her voice imbued with worry.

"Nope… Maybe we should check on them," Amou replied, dropping her camera to let it dangle on her neck.

"Do you mean Hino and Tsukimori?" I asked, "Where are they?"

"They're in that room over there, Tsuchiura-senpai." Fuyuumi pointed her index finger to a tall wooden door in the less crowded area of the ballroom.

"We were playing _Seven Minutes in Heaven_," Amou explained, "But it's already way past seven minutes, and they haven't come out yet."

Without seconds to spare, I rushed towards the tall door and slammed it open.

"Hino!!"

-

-

-

The sight surprised me. I heard Fuyuumi gasp and the clicking sound of Amou's camera behind me. Hino and Tsukimori are in here, like what Amou said, but I didn't expect them to take the game _seriously_. Tsukimori was crouching over Hino's petite body, their lips almost touching. From the looks of it, they were just about to _kiss_.

"…Ah! Sorry for interrupting, Kaho-chan!" Amou was quick to recover from the surprising turn of events. "You guys were in the middle of something, so please carry on," she said before shutting the door.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Hino and… _Tsukimori_??

"That was unexpected," Yunoki-senpai said. I didn't notice he and Hihara-senpai was here with us.

"Tsuchiura-kun, you shouldn't have barged in like that," Amou scolded, "For now, let's give them some privacy."

"But you've given them enough time already! I can't let Tsukimori harass Hino like that," I said defensively.

And then the door slammed open, revealing a flushed Hino and a frustrated-looking Tsukimori.

"G-guys, it's not what you think it is!" Hino explained, her voice shaking, "Tsukimori-kun and I were just-"

"It's about time you let us out, Amou," Tsukimori interrupted. There was a bit of irritation in his voice. Hmph. _I_ should be the one who's irritated. He had Hino all for himself in that room, and it looks to me that he took advantage of the situation.

"What are you talking about? I unlocked the door right after seven minutes. It was you two that took so long inside… I was beginning to think something was really going on inside there, and I hated to interrupt," Amou said teasingly.

"EH?!" Hino reacted. Her brown eyes were as wide as saucers. "So you mean to say, that door was unlocked the whole time?! But we were waiting for _you_ to open it! You should've told us, Amou-saaann!!"

Amou couldn't contain her laughter, while Tsukimori growled out of frustration.

"Now, now… Guys, let's just continue the party," Yunoki-senpai suggested, trying to lighten the mood. "Ne, Fuyuumi-san?"

"Right… Umm… My parents' guests have left already, so let's just continue the dance," Fuyuumi said timidly.

"Yeah, I want to take pictures of Kaho-chan dancing with Tsukimori-kun!"

"Count me out," Tsukimori said coldly.

He was about to walk out, but I held his shoulder firmly. "Wait a minute, Tsukimori." He glared at me, and so I glared back at him.

"What do you want, Tsuchiura?"

"That was rather rude. I don't know what happened between you and Hino inside there, but you can't just walk out like that. Besides, we're celebrating Fuyuumi's birthday. Don't ruin the fun." I was feeling aggravated for some reason. What is this – _jealousy_? Nonsense. I've always despised Tsukimori. He always acts so high and mighty.

A few minutes later, I found myself standing alone in the corner, with my arms crossed and my back against the wall. A few meters across the spacious room is the female violinist, taking the hand of the blue-haired prodigy to dance. Ugh. She should dance with _me_… I should've let Tsukimori walk out after all. I wasted my chance and instead, helped Tsukimori get even closer to Hino… No, I'm not _sulking_. It's just… unfair.

* * *

_**Kahoko Hino's POV**_

I was back at the table talking with Amou-san and Fuyuumi-chan. They were interrogating me about my 'heavenly' experience alone with Tsukimori-kun. I told them that nothing really happened between us, and that almost-kiss scenario that they witnessed was just a misunderstanding in their part… Our lips didn't even make the slightest bit of contact. Wasn't that the sad truth? I could see disappointment in Amou-san's blue eyes. I sighed. "Sorry… And you guys went through all that trouble just to give me a chance to be with Tsukimori-kun…" I lowered my head in shame.

"Naah. It was no trouble at all. Besides, Tsukimori-kun should be the one to make the first move, Kaho-chan."

But as far as I know, Tsukimori-kun never had a girlfriend, and I never saw him look at a girl in _that_ way. He's only in love with his violin. It's already a tough competition for me.

"Tsukimori-kun doesn't even like me."

"Don't say that, Kaho-senpai. You should think positive… Remember when you two played an Ave Maria duet in my family's villa? Both your music and his music were completely synchronized at that time. I really think he likes you," Fuyuumi-chan said with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah," Amou-san agreed, "If he doesn't like you, he would be sending me death glares by now for dragging him into that room. He must've enjoyed your company there."

Still, I wasn't convinced.

Tsukimori's reaction when we got out was irritation. He was completely different from the Tsukimori-kun I spent time with inside that small kitchen… And we were just about to kiss too. It's like nothing really happened, and once we got out, he was back to his old self again. I frowned at the thought. I looked around the spacious room, wanting to divert my attention to anything _but_ Tsukimori-kun. Just then, a pale hand appeared in front of me, and it was Tsukimori-kun himself, extending his hand towards me.

"Hino, would you like to dance?"

I stared at his hand, dumbfounded.

"What's the matter, Kaho-chan? Go on and dance!" Amou-san gave me a light push on the back. Unable to think of a good reply, I stood up and accepted his offer. He then took my hand in his and led the way.

I thought he was pulling me to the dance floor, but no, he led me outside to the terrace. "There are too many people outside," he explained, "And we've got more than enough room to dance here in this place."

I perfectly understood why he wanted to be away from curious eyes, but what made me wonder was why he asked _me_ to dance, of all the people. Somehow, this gave me a bit of hope, that _possibly_, Tsukimori-kun likes me too.

We could still hear a faint sound of music from the ballroom, and so we danced the waltz, with only the moon and stars watching us. He placed his right hand on my back, while his left was still holding mine firmly. I then placed my free hand on his shoulder… It felt nice, just having it there, and the position we were in. I wasn't a very good dancer, but with Tsukimori-kun taking the lead, I felt completely at ease. The soft music playing in the background was really nice too; I think it was called _'Serenade to Spring,' _from Secret Garden. We took small steps, moving slowly but elegantly along with the music. In the process, I got the chance to study his face, and oh kami, how he looked so handsome under the night sky! His expression was calm, and his golden orbs were gazing warmly into mine. I know it's a bit rude to gawk at someone, but I have no where else to look at, and his eyes were too captivating. I wanted to pinch myself to check if I was dreaming or not; this is all too good to be true.

As much as I would want to prolong the moment, the dance had to end. My mind was spinning – I didn't know if was because of the dance, or because of too much Tsukimori-kun. But what happened afterwards was even more unexpected.

Tsukimori-kun was inching his face closer to me, and I was frozen in place. It felt like dejavu… _Is he trying to kiss me? But what is his reason now?_ _We're not trapped in a room anymore, and he is no longer obliged to do this… _Too embarrassed to speak, I stayed still as he cupped his cold hand on my cheek and slid an arm around my thin waist. "Hino…"

And then I felt the softness of his lips on mine. Blood rushes to my cheeks and fluttering butterflies filled my stomach. The kiss said it all, and my doubts of Tsukimori-kun's feelings towards me have been replaced by love. _Is this his way of declaring his love for me?_ Enjoying the blissful moment, I just kissed him back passionately.

When he withdrew, though, he looked as astonished as I was. Gasping for air, I recollected my thoughts. _Okay, this is it. I've got to tell him how I feel. It's now or never._

"Tsukimori-kun, I-"

"I'm sorry, Hino," He cut me in mid-sentence, "It was a mistake. I didn't know what I just did, and I'm terribly sorry for my uncivil behavior." As he slightly lowered his head, his bangs covered his eyes.

"But Tsukimori-kun, I love you!"

-

-

-

He stared at my tear strained eyes for a while, and I was suddenly scared to hear his answer. His silence seemed like a sign of uncertainty and _rejection_.

"I'm sorry. I can't love you, Hino."

And those were his words.

Though there were barely audible, I heard it loud and clear.

Unable to bear the wrenching pain in my heart, I ran away, with tears flowing down my cheeks.

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

-

* * *

**A/N:** Whaaaat? Another cliffy?! xP I'm sure you guys are now confused at Len's behavior, but your burning questions will soon be answered in the next chapters! At least I updated, riiight? Again, sorry for the OOC-ness. x3 I wasn't planning on adding a kissing scene here, but since so many of those who reviewed were anticipating it, I just had to add that part. I don't want to disappoint you guys. :)

This chapter is dedicated to _lytes_. :D Thanks for your support!

So now… Choose 'Submit Review' and click on 'Go!' xD


	5. Falling Out of Beat

**Magnificent Melody**

**By: IceDollSayaka

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department at Seiso Academy, and now they're classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings… for whom? (KahoxLen, and a bit of ShimizuxFuyuumi)

* * *

**Chapter Five****: Falling Out of Beat**

_**Nami Amou's POV**_

Last night, Kaho left the party soon after her dance with Tsukimori. She didn't even stay to say goodbye to us. Did something happen at her house that she needed to leave immediately? Even Tsukimori-kun refused to make any comments. He didn't speak another word after that.

I visited Kaho's house the next day, out of curiosity and concern. She also left her purse last night at the party, so I came to return it. When I asked Kaho about last night's happenings, she quickly – too quickly, I noticed – changed the subject. How strange; it made me even more curious than before.

"What happened between you and Tsukimori in the terrace last night, Kaho-chan?" I asked again, thinking maybe she didn't hear my first inquiry.

"Uhh… Would you like something to drink, Amou-san? Some soda or something?" She avoided my question _again_.

"No, I want answers." I intentionally left my pen and notepad at home today, thinking that Kaho would be more comfortable speaking to me without them.

She continued ignoring my questions regarding last night's event, and I soon grew tired of pushing her. I thought about asking Tsukimori of his piece in the story, but then I thought my persuasiveness wouldn't have any effect on him, and I'd end up wasting time. It's no fun; I had to wait for Monday so I could observe them both at school. I need to get to the bottom of this.

Monday finally came, and I arrived early at school in order to investigate. As expected, Kaho and Tsukimori were not themselves. It was not only me who noticed, even Mori and Tsuchiura, who were in the same class as them, saw their weird behavior.

"Something must be up," Tsuchiura said when we passed by each other during recess, "During first period, the teacher asked divided the class into pairs and work on an activity sheet together. Hino was paired with the ice cube, and instead of working on the task together, they answered it individually. Of course, there was only one paper each pair, so I wondered how they managed that… I know Tsukimori isn't a man of many words, but knowing Hino, she wouldn't keep quiet like that." He scratched his head.

I told Tsuchiura about my suspicions on what happened during the party, and he seemed to agree. "Mori-san and I couldn't get the two to talk. Hino seem to shy away. She keeps on staring at her lap an awful lot, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. If you know anything, Amou, tell us," the pianist said.

I expected something good would happen to those two when they after spending some time together, but it actually led to an undesirable outcome. They are obviously avoiding each other, and they're not even making eye contact. Mio and Nao were getting worried. I told them my theory, that Kaho and Tsukimori are now secretly dating, and they're just too shy to admit it at school. They hoped I was right.

At lunch, we invited Kaho to eat with us at the courtyard.

"It's been a while since we last ate together, ne Kaho-chan?" Mio said.

"Uh yeah, it has," Kaho replied, "We used to eat inside the classroom back then… Now you girls eat here outside?"

"It's a nice spot for a small picnic, and there's lots of fresh air too. No one comes to this place during lunch, so we get lots of privacy here," Nao explained.

"I see." Kaho finished the last of her omelet before neatly closing her bento box. Seeing that she's already done eating, I tidied up my own bento box and spoke up, "Kaho-chan, tell us, what happened to you and Tsukimori-kun last night?" I noticed her flinch a little. "Don't try to avoid our questions; you know you can't run away from your friends."

"We're worried about you, Kaho-chan."

Kaho had her eyes glued on the floor, and her voice was as soft as a whisper, it sounded sad and hurt. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry… It's just… difficult for me to talk about right now."

"Tell us, Kaho, so we could help you."

The violinist looked uncomfortable at first, but then decided it was okay to tell us. "Right after the dance, Tsukimori-kun kissed me…" Upon hearing the last two words, Nao gasped, while Mio and I squealed. Kaho paused for a few seconds before continuing, "I wasn't expecting it, of course. I mean, who would have anticipated _that_? So then I thought… he must have feelings for me too…"

I was dying to hear more about the kiss, but then I knew from the pained look on Kaho's eyes that it's not the right time for asking silly questions, Kaho is hurting just from retelling the story. What did Tsukimori ever say to her to give her that much impact? I never knew Kaho liked him that much.

"He apologized and told me he didn't mean it, but I didn't quite understand. After building enough courage, I managed to tell him that I love him."

I noticed tears forming in her eyes, and I expected her to breakdown any moment. Instead, she quickly dabbed the unwanted tears from the edges of her eyes with her handkerchief. She was trying to be strong. "But well, he rejected me…" she smiled weakly, trying to hide the pain in her voice – but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"That just doesn't make any sense. He kissed you and then rejected you afterwards?!" My voice sounded angry.

"Did you ask why?" Mio asked, "Why he… did that?"

Kaho shook her head. "I ran away after that. We haven't spoken to each other since."

The bell rang soon after that. Now Hino has cleared up all our questions, I need to talk to Tsukimori after class – he'd surely be staying late for practice. I need to know his side of the story and help fix this whole mess. Obviously, Kaho would be too embarrassed or scared to even talk to Tsukimori after what happened and Tsukimori's pride and ego would prevent him from approaching Kaho first - thus there would be minimum chance of them speaking to each other. I guess _I_ would have to do the talking for them.

I sighed. I can't help but feel a little bit guilty for what happened. Maybe _forcing_ people to spend time together isn't always a good idea. In this case, my matchmaking plan ended up in the wrong direction. I spent the remaining hours of school thinking of ways to get them together again. Though I already learned that it's wrong to meddle in other people's business, my conscience tells me that I just _have_ to do something for the two violinists.

I made it through my last two periods of Chemistry without paying much attention to the professor or the lesson. As soon as the bell rang for dismissal, I rushed to the Music building and headed for the practice rooms where I'd find Tsukimori.

He was there, as expected. I knocked on a door before letting myself in, but he didn't seem to notice. He had his back facing me, and he was playing a piece that I am not familiar of. Though I am not an expert when it comes to music, I noticed a few mistakes here and there. Another thing is, his playing position is somewhat off.

"Ah-hem."

"Amou-san!" He was surprised and annoyed to see me, naturally. He was wearing his I-am-practicing-do-not-disturb-me look.

"I knocked on the door, but you probably didn't notice, so I let myself in. Sorry for intruding."

"What brings you here?"

"I'm here for an interview, and it's urgent."

He sighed before placing his violin back in its case. He had his eyes closed with his hands rubbing his temples. "Let's get it over with, so I could continue on with my practice," he said with a bit of frustration.

I got my pen and small notepad and went to reporter mode. "First of all, I'd like to ask you, how come your music didn't sound the way it usually did just now? I noticed a few mistakes, and it was hard to avoid."

"You weren't supposed to hear that. I had a lot in my mind."

"Oh, and what might these be?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Hmm." _Suspicious_, I thought, and scribbled on my pad. "Okay Tsukimori, I'll just get straight to the point. What happened between you and Kaho at the night of Fuyuumi-chan's party?" For a split-second, he was taken aback by the question, but he managed to put back his poker face.

"It's none of your business."

I knew I would be having a hard time getting information from this ice cube, so I kind of expected his answer already. "It _is_ my business, Tsukimori. You made my friend cry, you broke her heart. I'm here to ask you for reasons. I assure you that this interview will be confidential – meaning, I won't put it on the newspaper for the whole school to read. I just need to know why you could be so cold hearted to Kaho."

"It's not like I meant doing that, Amou. I don't know what exactly came into me. Things became out of hand. I wasn't able to control what I did to her, and I regret that."

Why wouldn't he be able to control _a kiss_? It's so obvious that he likes Kaho. Why can't those two recognize their own feelings? This is like teaching a tone-deaf person the difference between two notes.

"Do you know the saying, '_Actions speak louder than words'_?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with-" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh," he said, "It's not what you're thinking. I told you, I don't know what came into me at that time!" Before I could even say another word, the blue haired violinist was pushing me towards the door. "I need time for practice," he said, before shutting the door.

I sighed. I wasn't even done yet. I want those two to realize their feelings for each other, with as little help from me as possible. I'm going to have to do one last thing for them, and it better turn out good. I wrote a something on my notepad, tore the page out, before folding it and sliding it under the door of Tsukimori's practice room. Hopefully he'll be able to see it once he's done with his practice.

Next, I went to look for Kaho. It didn't take me long, since I heard the sound of her violin playing when I got out of the building, so I guessed she's at the rooftop.

"Kaho-chan!"

"Amou-san?"

"Are you going straight home after practice?"

"Uh no, I need to buy a few things for my mom before going home."

"Ah, you'll be going to that convenience store beside the coffee shop?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Perfect. I need to ask you a few questions for the Press Club. Don't worry, it won't take long. I'll meet you at the coffee shop at 5:30pm, okay?"

"Sure… But why can't you ask me now?"

"I don't want to disturb your practice," I said with a smile, "Thanks Kaho-chan! See you then!"

I knew my plan would work this time. Kaho said she would come, and Tsukimori isn't the type of guy who would keep a girl waiting, so as much as they want to avoid meeting each other, they have no choice. I made my way to the coffee shop, ordered a drink, and waited for the two to arrive.

At exactly 5:30pm, I saw a red-head exiting the convenience store to my right. I waved my hand and she made her way towards me. At the same time, to my left, a man with blue hair was already making his way to my table. Both stopped in the midst of their walking.

"Amou-san, w-what's the meaning of this?" Kaho asked. Her face was flushed.

"You better have a good reason why you called me here," Tsukimori said to me, glaring.

"Why don't you two take a seat first?" I offered the vacant chairs on my left and right, so that they would be facing each other. Both took a sat down silently.

"So… Do you both want to order anything?"

Both looked at me, wanting me to get to the point. "We are in a café, so you should at least order something."

"Fine. I'll have a cup of milk tea, please," Kaho said.

"Black coffee," Tsukimori said indifferently.

"Great, just give me a minute." And with that, I left the two to talk while I went to the counter to place their orders. It would take a while for the drinks to be prepared, so I stayed by the counter to wait. Tsukimori and Kaho would need more than a minute to kiss and make up. "The rest is up to them now," I muttered to myself with a smile.

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

-

* * *

**A/N:** Putting last chapter's cliffhanger was really cruel of me, I know, and I took an awful lot of time to update. I was having a hard time writing in Amou's POV, and I wanted this chapter to be long, to at least make up for the months I have been unable to update, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted. I wanted to add more 'meat' into this chapter, but I guess I'll have to work on that the next chapter, which would mainly about Len and Kahoko. I was already done with about half of the chapter when I suddenly got busy with school. Being a senior is hard. T^T Fortunately, I was able to finish this chapter during my sembreak. This chapter didn't clear much of last chapter's confusions, but I need to write it for the story to develop. I was almost going to put this fic on hold until the end of school year, but I was really inspired because I still kept on receiving reviews despite my late updates… So THANK YOU so much to those who bothered to write reviews! They really make me happy. Though I'm still unsure of when my next update would be, I hope you guys would still support this fic. Sorry for the selfish request. ^^; But I guarantee you guys that I will finish this fic! There's no way I can abandon it, this is Len and Kaho we're talking about. X3 Ah, and forgive me for this really long Author's Note. I had a lot to say. :P I wonder if you guys would ever bother reading this… xD


	6. Sugar Rush

**Magnificent Melody**

**By: IceDollSayaka

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department at Seiso Academy, and now they're classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings… for whom? (KahoxLen, and a bit of ShimizuxFuyuumi)

**A/N:** Hey all! I finally found time to write again during my Christmas break. I wanted to update earlier, like around Christmas, but well... I couldn't. xP So consider this my New Year's present to all my readers. ;3 As promised, here's some KahoxLen! Though I wouldn't call it _fluff_, still, it's getting there. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six****: Sugar Rush**

_**Kahoko Hino's POV**_

The moment of silence went on. It was hard enough to look at _him_ in the eye, and even more to start a conversation. I sighed exasperatingly, thinking that Amou-san has placed me in a very difficult situation yet _again_. "Um, why didn't Amou-san just ask the waiter to take the orders instead?" I asked, desperate to end the deafening silence.

"We both know what Amou-san is trying to do," he replied before rubbing his temples.

"I guess, but she's just trying to help out."

"Hn."

He didn't say a word after that. I just stared at him, not taking my eyes off him until he starts a conversation with me like a normal human being would. _I can't believe I fell for this guy._ When it seemed that he had no plans of talking, I finally spoke up. "Tsukimori-kun."

He looked at me, waiting for what I was going to say.

"Let's just… just forget about what happened that other night."

I think I saw his eyes widen a teeny tiny bit before he closed them.

"I mean, aren't you tired of avoiding each other? Let's just say nothing happened," I continued blabbering, "Yeah, nothing happened. You didn't hear a word I said, and I didn't hear a word you said that night. It would be much easier for the both of us."

He opened his eyes again. "I guess you're right. I _am_ tired of avoiding you."

_Heck, I don't even know why we have to avoid each other in the first place._ "So… We're friends now?" I felt the need to ask that. What happened the other day was just a little misunderstanding, and it's too dramatic for my taste. Though Tsukimori-kun already knows how I'm feeling for him, I don't want our friendship to suffer because of that.

"Whatever you say."

I smiled, a big genuine smile this time. He rolled his eyes. I didn't mind the silence that fell upon us after that. It doesn't matter whether he wanted to converse or not, I'm happy enough that we're friends again.

After what felt like a couple of minutes or so, Amou-san finally came. "…Awkward much?" she said as she placed our drinks on the table. I thanked her before taking a sip from my drink. "So are you making up or do I have to force you guys?"

I gave her a small smile. "We already did, while you went to get our drinks," I said.

"It doesn't look like that though, judging from the tension I felt… Well anyways, I gotta run. As for the interview I mentioned earlier, just forget about it. It was just an excuse to get you two together," she admitted, "I hope you two would really _really_ make up once and for all now." Amou-san grabbed her school bag and was about to go, but I stood up and held her shoulder.

"Um, wait."

"Hm?" She looked back at me.

"Thank you, Amou-san, for uh… going out of your way to do this," I said in a soft voice that only she would hear.

"What are friends for?" She grinned and left the café.

I sat back to my seat across the male violinist and continued to drink my milk tea. It was the only thing I could do besides stare at him (and his perfect features, golden orbs, and sky blue hair). I was with the guy I liked, so I couldn't help but feel elated. But then I also have to keep my calm composure, since I knew that Tsukimori-kun wouldn't want me fawning over him like a fan girl.

Time seemed to pass by quickly, or I just drank too fast. I accidentally made one of those embarrassing noises when you already emptied the contents of the glass but still continued sipping the drink through the straw. I looked at Tsukimori and he still hasn't touched his coffee. I looked at him questioning is lack of need for liquids in his body.

"I'm not that thirsty," he said with a smirk. I think he found it amusing that I finished my drink in record time.

"Well I am," I answered back while placing my empty glass on the side. He then pushed his cup of coffee towards me, saying that it would be a waste if he drinks it when I'm the one thirsty. Either he really cared for my welfare that I might get dehydrated, or he just likes teasing me. Nevertheless, I accepted his offer willingly, and took a sip from his coffee.

"Ew, black coffee? How could you stand drinking this? It tastes so… so bitter and plain." I made a face.

"Well what do you expect? Haven't you tasted black coffee before?" Tsukimori-kun asked, with his eyebrows was raised.

"It would taste much better with sugar and milk; I prefer it that way," I placed the cup back on the table. I didn't really ask Tsukimori-kun to fetch the sugar and milk from the counter for me, but he did it anyway, merely because I voiced out my preferences. This small gesture really proved to me that he really is the kind person that I fell in love with, not the cold façade people usually sees. "Thanks!" I placed five spoonfuls of sugar and poured milk until the cup would almost overflow. I'm not addicted to coffee, but I love it when it's really sweet. After mixing the contents together with a teaspoon, I was about to get a drink when pale hands beat me to it. Tsukimori-kun took _my_ cup of coffee and drank it. I stared at him in disbelief - I thought he wasn't _thirsty_?

"Ugh, that was _too sweet_. You're going to get cavities from consuming too much sugar." His brows were scrunched as he gave the cup back to me. "You can have your drink back; I need a glass of water." And with that, he left to get water. My eyes fell on the innocent cup of coffee he left me with. _Isn't that like, indirect kissing? _Tsukimori-kun didn't really drink much of its contents, he simply tasted it – and yet my mind was screaming silly thoughts.

Tsukimori-kun returned with a half-empty glass of water in his hand. He eyed the cup of coffee in front of me, and I blushed. _Indirect kissing or whatever – he already stole my first kiss anyway._ I downed all the contents of the cup in one gulp.

"Your face is flushed," he commented, "That coffee wasn't _that_ hot."

_Well, that's because I just kissed you, darn it!_ _Of course I'm blushing._ I bit my lip. "I-I have a sensitive tongue."

He handed me the glass of water he was carrying. "Here." I took it with both hands and drank it. "Uh, thanks."

Tsukimori checked the time on his wristwatch before grabbing his bag and violin case. "I think you had enough to drink already. C'mon," he said. _Was that supposed to be a joke? He made it sound like I was drinking alcohol._ Afraid that he might leave without me, I got my bags and followed him out of the café.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked back.

"Hmm… Well it has been a while since I last went out for leisure. Ever since last year when I joined the music competition, I spent most of my time practicing, and whenever I had the chance to go out, it would be either be window-shopping for an appropriate dress to wear at the concours or buying CDs and score sheets," I placed my index finger on my chin, trying to think of fun things to do. The blue haired prodigy alongside me just looked at me, expecting an answer. _Wait a minute; is he taking me on a date?_ "Hold on, why are you suddenly inviting me to go with you? Amou-san already left anyway, so you could go back home and do your own business…"

He sighed and then showed me a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Amou-san informed me to go meet her at the café through this note, and she also included two tickets to go see the Marine Paradise Aquarium."

I read the piece of paper, and on it says:

_Tsukimori,_

_I wasn't finished talking to you yet! D:_

_After your practice, meet me at the coffee shop at 5:30pm._

_Don't even think about making me wait or not showing up at all! Else, I won't forgive you for hurting Kaho-chan's feelings._

_Also, I've got tickets to the newly built aquarium nearby. I stealthily placed it in your violin case a while ago. It's gonna expire today, so I thought of giving them to you._

_You know who to ask to go with you, right? ;3 (Hint: H. K.)_

_Don't let this opportunity go to waste!_

_--- Nami Amou ^^v_

Indeed, it was Amou-san's handwriting. The only names I could think of that have the initials 'H.K.' in it is my name, Hino Kahoko, or Hihara-senpai's name, Hihara Kazuki. So that means Tsukimori-kun is taking me. I looked up at him with an eager smile. "So we're going to the Aquarium?"

He nodded and said, "The place is located at the other side of the city, so it will be a long walk."

"I don't mind walking at all," I replied cheerfully.

Just when we were about to cross the street, a small yellow car stopped in front of us. The front window rolled down, "Hino? Ah, and Tsukimori too. Fancy meeting you two here," the driver of the car greeted.

"Ousaki-senpai!"

"I was just on my way home from grocery shopping. Where are you guys headed to?"

"Marine Paradise Aquarium," Tsukimori-kun replied.

"Oh, but that's a pretty far from here, isn't it? It's near my place, I could give you guys a lift if you want," Ousaki-senpai offered.

"That would be great!"

"Hop on." Ousaki-senpai opened the door for the passenger seat. "Oh but unfortunately, I brought the wrong car… The back seat is filled with grocery bags, so this is the only available seat."

"It's fine, I can walk," Tsukimori-kun said, being polite.

"Ah but you'll be walking a long distance. Hino, you don't mind sitting Tsukimori's lap, do you?"

"Eh?"

"Tsukimori, you get in first, then Hino." Ousaki-senpai said, "Hurry up, we're causing a bit of a traffic jam here." The car behind was already honking its horn, so Tsukimori-kun obliged wordlessly. I clambered on top of him clumsily, blushing like mad.

"Sorry," Ousaki-senpai apologized, "I just have to fasten the seatbelts." He reached out and buckled the seatbelt around both of us. He then started the engine and the car moved. I wasn't paying much attention to the road, the music is playing in the radio, or what my upperclassman was saying. Tsukimori-kun and I were both quiet during the whole ride. I wasn't able move much because the seatbelt was rounded on both of us, so I sat very still with both my palms on my knees.

Ousaki-senpai happened to notice my face in a red hue, so he lowered the temperature of the air conditioner even more. I was feeling hot and cold at the same time; hot because of Tsukimori-kun's breath near my ear and cold because the air conditioner was blowing straight at my flustered face. But I couldn't say the ride was uncomfortable for me, since Tsukimori's lap provided me enough warmth. To be honest, the position that I was in wasn't entirely unpleasant. I felt a bit snug because I was sitting on _the_ Tsukimori Len's lap, rather than squeezing myself in between senpai's grocery bags at the back.

Fortunately, the traffic was light and we arrived in front of the aquarium's gates in less than 15 minutes. The yellow sedan halted to a stop before I finally climbed out of the vehicle, followed by Tsukimori-kun. "Thanks for the ride, Ousaki-senpai."

"Sure, anytime." He waved goodbye and then added, "Enjoy your date!" The car roared as it drove away, leaving me and my so-called _date_ by the entrance.

"Err, sorry I was so heavy, Tsukimori-kun," I apologized, not looking at him straight in the eye.

"Next time, we'll be walking instead," he replied in his usual unfriendly voice, "Let's go."

I guess I was the only one that enjoyed that lap-sitting experience.

We entered the gates and handed over our tickets to the man in charge. The entrance was shaped like an arc, and the walls were made entirely out of glass for the visitors to see different kinds of fishes swimming around. I was completely taken aback by the sight. The whole pathway, including the walls and ceilings, was a huge aquarium. "Wow" was all I could say. I felt like I was under the sea.

At the left side of the aquarium, I spotted a school of fish swimming simultaneously. They were white striped with streaks of black. I leaned on the cold glass to have a better view.

"That's a school of butterfly fishes called False Moorish Idols," Tsukimori-kun said when he came near.

"Really? Cool! I didn't know you were interested in the aquatic wildlife."

"I'm not," he said, "The names are all listed in the brochure. All you have to do is to read it." He pointed to the folded brochure I was carrying.

"Oh. Haha, right. C'mon, let's go view the other exhibits. I want to see the dolphins and sea lions!" I tugged his sleeve, pulling him to the other direction.

I dragged Tsukimori-kun all over the place. We watched sea lions do incredible stunts, fed the penguins, and also observed whale sharks. I was jumpy and excited as we move from one display to another. I think I drank way too much sugar earlier, and now I'm all hyper. I would have had even more fun if Tsukimori-kun showed a bit more eagerness and expression, but then he's cool just like that. The last show was with the dolphins, and we were the last visitors left in the area.

"It's already late, maybe we should skip this area and go back to the aquariums? It's almost time to go," Tsukimori-kun suggested.

"No way! I told you I wanted to see dolphins since we first entered this place. There's no way I'm leaving now," I answered back, a little upset. "After all, we came all the way here. I want to see the dolphins!" I stomped my right foot on the ground.

"Fine. Let's go and get it over with," he said with a weary sigh. "She's acting like a child, whining like that," the prodigy muttered under his breath.

I ignored his comment and skipped my way to the dolphin pool.

"Ah, one last show for the lovely couple?" The trainer said with a friendly smile.

"Yes, please!" I grinned, "But we're not a couple though."

"That's what they all say. You don't need to deny it."

"Huh?"

"Kids your age often come here for romantic dates, or just to get away from their strict parents and have fun. You two are secretly going out, huh?" the trainer assumed.

"That's silly. And no, we're not," Tsukimori-kun replied.

"Yeah, what he said," I said with a nod, "Besides, I wouldn't call the aquarium a perfect place for a romantic date… maybe a fancy restaurant or something. Or I guess that all depends on the person. Err, anyway, where are the dolphins?"

The trainer blew his whistle and a grey dolphin came into view. It sprung out of the water in a mighty flip before diving in again. When it finally came near the edge of the pool where we were, it poked its head out of the water and made some kind of happy dolphin noise. It reminded me of the time when Tsukimori-kun played his violin to cheer up a dolphin last time. His playing was amazing, and it helped make the dolphin happier.

The trainer tossed a ball at the pool and the dolphin swam over to get it. It then retrieved the ball back to the trainer. Isn't that a dog trick?

"Can I touch it? The dolphin I mean," I asked.

"Well, since you two are the only viewers left, I guess we could do an interactive kind of show. Go ahead."

I squealed in excitement and reached out my hand to touch the dolphin's nose. It felt smooth and slippery. "Hey Tsukimori-kun, why don't you play your violin for the dolphin? It would be nice to hear your music again. I'm sure the dolphin would love it too," I said while rubbing the animal's nose.

It was just a suggestion, and knowing him, he wouldn't play for such silly reasons. So I was surprised when I heard the sound of a violin playing. It was the same piece he played in our last dolphin encounter. "Beethoven's Romance for Violin and Orchestra No.2 in F major, Opus 50," I said, remembering the title of the piece. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Tsukimori-kun was, indeed, playing his golden violin with incredible skill and precision. It started out slowly, and then the sound gradually increased in tempo. He had his eyes closed and his face was calm as he stroked the strings proficiently.

I completely forgot about the dolphin until it reacted vigorously to the sound of Tsukimori-kun's violin. It tossed and turned until I, who was still holding the overexcited dolphin, fell into the cold pool along with the marine animal.

A loud splash was heard.

The wonderful music was suddenly cut short.

There were a few gasps from the dolphin trainer and blue haired violinist himself.

At first I thought it would be fun, riding on the back of the dolphin, but then I proved myself wrong. The dolphin grew upset when music stopped, so it circled inside pool like some stubborn animal, flipping and whirling, and at the same time, dragging me behind it like some rag doll.

"Hino!" I heard Tsukimori-kun call out my name.

"Miss, you have to let go of the dolphin!" the trainer exclaimed.

I knew that, of course. The reason why I was being dragged around by this animal is because I won't detach myself from it; but if I do let go, I'd drown. So I'd rather be dizzy being hauled in circles than drown and die of lacking oxygen. The pool was, like 10 feet deep after all.

Subsequently, I heard another loud splash. It seems that the trainer finally decided to jump in the pool and save me from this hyperactive creature. I couldn't hear anything else but the splattering sounds and my own loud gasps, trying to inhale as much air as possible.

The dizziness was too much to handle, so I fainted right then and there in the midst of everything.

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

-

* * *

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR guys! :D I was having difficulty keeping Len in character, but I hope that chapter went well. It's longer than the previous chappies to make up for my late updates. I was too busy reading fics and enjoying my Christmas break that I _almost_ forgot about updating. Hihi. :3

I know, the dolphin was crazy. I think it had too much sugar and caffeine to drink too. Poor Kaho had to be treated that way. :| Lol. Anyways, I'll be working on the next chapter in time. Classes resume next week so my life would get hectic again. Booo. :(

_EDIT:_ BTW, I just had to tell you guys.. I read from ANN (Anime News Network) that it has been confirmed that there's going to be a second season for the TV anime, La Corda D'Oro! xD **La Corda D'Oro ~second passo~** will be airing next spring. :) My second favorite character from the Kiniro Corda game, Aoi Kaji, will be making an appearance!! Along with two other new characters (Akihiko Kira and Kiriya Etou). More bishies for this awesome male harem anime! How cool is that?! Check the ANN webiste or corda-primopasso(dot)com for the news. :3

* * *


	7. It's A Date

**Magnificent Melody**

**By: IceDollSayaka

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department at Seiso Academy, and now they're classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings… for whom? [KahoxLen, and a bit of ShimizuxFuyuumi]

* * *

**Chapter Seven****: It's A Date**

_**Kahoko Hino's POV**_

My head hurts. A lot.

I feel tremendously tired for some reason.

My eyelids felt so heavy that I couldn't open them. I wasn't really sleeping; after drinking too much caffeine, I couldn't _possibly_ fall asleep now. Aside from the exhaustion, I also felt cold and extremely uncomfortable.

I was wondering where all these unpleasant feelings were coming from. I tried recalling the past events, wondering how I happened to end up this way. Then it just hit me, I _couldn't breath_.

I wanted to thrash about and gasp a lungful of air, but my body wouldn't obey.

Oh dear Kami-sama, this is no joke, I'm _suffocating_!

Someone told me that when you're on the brink of death, your whole life would be flashing before you before you breathe your last. I waited for that moment, but it didn't happen. I then thought of how long an average person could hold their breath. I've tried playing the trumpet out of curiosity before, even though it was only for a really short period of time, my lung capacity has improved because of that. I mentally reminded myself to thank Hihara-senpai for persuading me to try playing one of the unused trumpets in the Orchestra club.

As I was still speculating, I then felt a strong pressure on my chest, and it made me feel somewhat better. I still couldn't breathe though.

Then I felt another pressure, softer and gentler this time, on my lips. Someone breathed mouthful of air in me before the force pressing on my chest returned. It had a particular beat – one, two, and then more air. The pressure finally stopped when I started coughing out the liquids that has entered my lungs.

"Hino! Hino, can you hear me?" a male voice cried.

I opened up my eyes and saw rich golden eyes staring straight at me. The handsome face of the man I'm seriously crushing on was hovering over my head.

"Tsu… Tsukimori-kun," I answered back. My voice sounded hoarse. I coughed again.

"You passed out and drowned."

"Huh?"

"You fell unconscious in the pool, loosened your grip on the dolphin, and sank deep into the water," Tsukimori-kun explained.

"I-I see." _I didn't know cute dolphins could be so dangerous…_ I sat up and took time to catch my breath. Tsukimori-kun was panting heavily too, it must be from performing the CPR… _Wait, CPR??_ I looked up at him and his handsome glory, and noticed he was dripping wet. Oh Kami, _my heart is already weak from what happened previously, and now my legs seemed to turned jelly._ Tsukimori-kun looked so gorgeous, so refined, and so perfect – even after jumping into the pool and rescuing a damsel in distress. Beads of water were evident in his powder blue hair, while some were slowly dripping from the wet strands. I couldn't help but notice the anxious expression on his pale face. _Is he actually worried because of me?_ I smiled inwardly.

"Oh, I was too late… Miss, are you okay?"

I looked behind me and saw the dolphin trainer carrying a lifesaver attached to a rope on one hand. "Uh, yeah, there's nothing to worry about; I'm fine." _Was he supposed to use that to save me? But how could I possibly grab hold of the lifesaver if I was unconscious in the first place?_

"It was a good thing your boyfriend saved you on time," the trainer sighed in relief.

"Huh? Weren't you the one that jumped into the pool?" And then I noticed that his clothes were dry; I glanced back at Tsukimori-kun and he was all soaked up.

"So you mean to say…"

"That's right, this fine young man, which I believe is your boyfriend, saved your life," the trainer replied, "While I rushed to get this lifesaver and rope, he didn't think twice and jumped into the deep pool to rescue you. You must be really proud and lucky to have this brave man as your lover."

_I was blushing at the thought of Tsukimori-kun saving my life, and the trainer's comment on him being my _lover_. He even knows CPR! How perfect can he be?_ "H-he's not my lover, nor he is my boyfriend," I said with a small laugh, "You see, a friend set us up, and this trip was one of her attempts to get us together."

"Ah, I know your friend. Nami-chan told me beforehand that you two were going to visit. She's my niece," the dolphin trainer said with a warm smile.

"What? Amou-san is your _niece_?" Tsukimori-kun scowled.

I guess now we know where Amou-chan's persistency runs in the family. No matter how many times we tell this guy that we're _not_ an item, he wouldn't believe a word we say.

The trainer nodded and then turned to look at me. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened. On behalf of Spinner, the dolphin, I apologize. All animals here normally don't act like that. Spinner was just a little restless today." _So the dolphin's name was Spinner, huh? How ironic._

"It's okay, really."

"To make up for that horrible accident, here are two discount coupons for the Marine Paradise Seafood diner. It's already time for dinner so you might as well dine there." He placed the coupons on my hand.

"Umm… Thanks."

"Now, off you go." Amou-chan's uncle bowed and apologized one last time before we left.

* * *

_**Len Tsukimori's POV**_

By the time we got out, it was already dark, and not to mention awfully cold – or maybe it's because we got wet a while ago. I was all dried up already. I can't wait to go home and take a nice warm bath later on. I noticed Hino shivering and that her long red hair was still rather wet, so I took off my cream blazer and laid it on her shoulders. Why do I get the feeling that this already happened before? She looked up at me with her cheeks a bit flushed.

"You're feeling cold, right? Then take my jacket, you need it more than I do."

"Th-thanks…"

"…"

"I heard the shrimp there tastes great," Hino suddenly spoke.

"What?"

"The shrimp dishes they serve at the seafood diner, the one Amou-chan's uncle was telling us to go to."

"Aah."

Before I knew it, we arrived at the front door of the said restaurant. The host welcomed us and led us to a table for two. Aside from the plates, utensils, and table napkin neatly arranged, the table also had a small vase with a rose in the middle and two candles on the sides of it, giving the space enough luminosity and romantic feel. It seems that everyone we've come across to today has been trying to pair us up as a loving couple or at least thought of us that way; I should've expected this already.

"Excuse me, are there other seats available? This is a little too…"

"I'm sorry, but the reservation on the coupons you gave me indicates that you'll be using a table for two."

"Oh I see. Thanks anyway."

We both sat down and scanned the menu, while a waiter arrived to take our orders.

"I'll have the buttered lobster platter, please," we both said in unison.

_Huh? _I looked at her, and she stared back. We both ordered the same dish unintentionally.

"What a coincidence, ne?" she said with a slight giggle.

"I thought you were going to order shrimp? You said just a while ago that…"

"Oh, I just heard from someone that the dishes taste great, but I'm afraid I can't eat them. I'm allergic to shrimp."

"Well I didn't know that."

"Ahem," the waiter said to call our attention, "Your drinks, sir?"

"I'll have a glass of iced tea. What about you, Hino?"

"Make that two glasses," she said to the waiter.

After repeating the order one more time, the waiter walked away to get the drinks and have the dishes cooked. And once again, Hino and I were left together. There was that awkward silence again, and though I usually don't get bothered by it, I get all restless when I'm with Hino. So as we waited for our orders to arrive, I took my time looking around the surroundings. All the other customers in this restaurant were eating either as a couple or as a family. I guess Hino and I appeared as a young couple, since we were seated in that dim-litted part of the restaurant like all the others on dates.

Our drinks and appetizers, a bowl of simple miso soup, have arrived. The hot soup felt nice since we've been feeling cold all night, and I could tell Hino thought the same as well.

"Come to think of it, we sure do look a lot like boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" Hino said, out of the blue. I was just thinking of the same thing just a while ago.

"I guess it appears that way," I replied coolly, "All went according to Amou-san's plan."

"Yeah, I'll bet she was the one who made the reservations in this restaurant in advance and planned the whole thing. That sneaky girl," she said with a little laugh.

She talks like it doesn't bother her at all. Well I'm not saying that it bothers _me_, because it doesn't, but then I thought other girls would feel uncomfortable with having to spend time together with a guy friend the whole day like it's some sort of romantic date, well unless they're really close. It reminds me of that one time I saw Azuma-senpai and Hino together, they were just leaving a fancy restaurant. From what I observed, the look on Hino's face at that time was that she was either really nervous or uncomfortable about something. Now this, well, it felt like a _real_ date.

"So, are you used to being a music student now?" I asked.

"Well, there are definitely a lot of things I needed to get used to at first," she said, finishing the last few bits of her dessert, "But so far, I thing I manage to adapt well. It's easier for me because I know you and Mori-san from the concours, and Tsuchiura-kun transferred to the music department too, so it's great that I already have friends."

The last word hit me. That's right, we're only _friends_.

_If you like her, why did you hurt her feelings when she confessed to you? Why did you break her heart? If only you didn't, you two might be _more thanfriends_ by now. _My conscience was telling me. I blocked the irritating thoughts in my head and continued to finish my meal.

Dinner went well. As soon as the food arrived, it wasn't all that awkward between the two of us anymore. We were able to talk about various things from school to music. The food was delicious too, so all in all, it was a nice experience.

It was already late when we got out of the restaurant. Hino and I took the train ride home and dropped off at the same station. Her house was on the other way from mine, but it was already dark, and so I needed to see to it that she reaches her home safely. Hino was telling me that she'd be fine and she shouldn't get in my way, but leaving a girl all by herself late at night was ungentlemanly for me to do, so it was only proper to walk her home.

This was the second time I've accompanied her home; the first was when we had to share an umbrella on the first day of the semester. The route leading to her house was already familiar for me, and it wasn't really out of the way. The walk was short and most of the time we were quiet. I had a lot of things I wanted to say and ask her, plus I also wanted to apologize for making her cry last time, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. In the end, we reached her house in silence.

"Thanks, Tsukimori-kun, for walking me home," Hino said as she touched the iron gate of the apartment building.

"Hn."

"And umm… Thanks for the jacket. I'll return it at school tomorrow." She smiled, expecting me to say something, maybe.

"Today was… a different experience for me. I had a wonderful time with you," I said.

"Me too," she smiled brighter, "So then, I'll see you tomorrow…? We still have school, and I mustn't keep you long since it's already so late."

"Yeah," I replied, "See you."

I turned around and started to walk, but then after a couple of steps, my foot froze in place. _C'mon, just say it. Turn around and say it!_

"Hino…" I turned around, but I didn't walk back, so there was quite a distance between us. Thankfully, Hino didn't get inside yet and she responded to my call.

"What is it, Tsukimori-kun?"

"I want to… apologize," I started, avoiding her eyes a bit, "For… making you cry… for hurting your feelings… I just – I'm sorry."

I looked at her, and her warm almond eyes were just staring straight at me. _Is she angry or hurt because I brought that up again?_ But then I noticed the slight curve of her lips. She was pleased.

"I really had a great time today, except for the dolphin incident, because you almost drowned back there," I smirked, "Maybe we could do it again sometime, hanging out together, I mean."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," she replied.

After bidding goodbye once more, Hino went inside and I started walking towards the direction of my house.

"…It's a date then."

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

-

* * *

**A/N:** The part where Len had to jump in the water and do CPR to save Kaho – that was too cliché wasn't it? A lot of you guys already expected that to happen. xD But then, since I'm too much of a rabid fan girl of KahoxLen, I don't easily get tired of these clichés. Lol. And I must say, Len looks super HOT with his hair all wet. I've seen it in one episode of La Corda, when he just finished taking a bath and he's drying his hair with a towel. He just received a letter from his mother saying that they'll be coming home to watch his performance in the second selection. And after re-watching the show and reading the manga (Chapter 57 has been re-uploaded at mangafox! Whoo!), I still went girly at his handsomeness. *squeals*

Oh and by the way, just because I want to share, I have finally graduated from high school! Oh yeeaah. xD So now I have loads of free time ^^. I'll be allotting my time for leisure, mainly reading and writing, because I get the feeling that I'll get really busy once college starts. Dx

Okay. I gotta stop writing too long A/Ns. X3 I get carried away often. Anyhow, if you want to make me happy, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of chapter seven! :) I accept flames too, as long as they're properly explained and constructive. :3


	8. Yellow MooMoo PJs

**Magnificent Melody**

**By: IceDollSayaka**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department at Seiso Academy, and now they're classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings… for whom? [KahoxLen]

* * *

**Chapter Eight****: Yellow Moo-Moo PJs**

_**Ryotaro Tsuchiura's POV**_

Both Hino and Tsukimori didn't come to school today. Maybe it was purely coincidental, but I couldn't help but think that it was not. For the past few days, before the incident at the party, I've noticed that the two were growing closer. Then they started avoiding each other like complete strangers, and now they're both absent. What's going on with those two?

At lunch, I walked towards Mori-san's table to ask her if she knows anything. She didn't seem to notice that I was behind her, and when I was about to ask, she suddenly stood up and turned around, hitting my hand at the same time. I was holding a can of orange soda when it happened, and the drink was knocked out of my hand, spilling its contents over the Mori-san's immaculate uniform.

"Ack! S-sorry!"

"Tsuchiura-kun?" Mori-san's eyes landed over her cream-colored blazer which was now stained with orange soda. "Oh dear…"

"It's all my fault." I bowed my head in apology.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't looking, so I bumped into you and caused it to spill. Don't worry; I have a spare shirt in my locker. I could change into that." She gave me a smile.

"I'm really sorry! This is so embarrassing." I peeled off my coat and gave it to her. "You wouldn't want people staring at you because of the orange stain…"

"Yeah, thanks Tsuchiura-kun."

After Mori-san changed out of those sticky clothes, I asked her about Hino.

"Do you know why she's absent?"

"Oh, Kaho-chan has caught a cold, I think. I was at the faculty room this morning to ask for the student logbook, when I overheard our homeroom teacher on the phone with her mom."

"I see."

"It's funny because Tsukimori-kun is absent today too. Do you think something must've happened between those two again?" Mori-san put her index finger on her chin in deep thought.

"Well that's possible… But we couldn't say for sure…"

"Ah! I know, let's ask Amou-san if she knows anything."

-

It didn't take long for us to find Amou because she was on her way to the Music department herself. We spotted her walking across the pathway connecting the General Education building to the Music Department building. When she saw us, she asked us where Hino and Tsukimori were.

"What? They're absent?"

"We were hoping that you might know something, since it's too much of a coincidence."

"Well… Yesterday I kind of set them up so that they would talk to each other and be friends again. I had no idea what happened after I left them at the coffee shop," Amou said.

It didn't rain yesterday; actually, the weather was perfectly sunny and warm – so why would Hino catch a cold? It's very unusual. If they were together yesterday… Then something must have happened.

-

The day dragged on. It was uneventful besides my encounter with Mori-san. In our Music Appreciation class, we were asked to prepare a group presentation as our practical test next week. I was grouped with Takiko-san, who plays the Saxophone, and Seiji-san, who plays the cello. The only ones left without a group were Hino and Tsukimori, since they weren't present in class. I decided to volunteer and include them in our group, since we could need a couple more people to form a quintet. The teacher willingly agreed.

When the bell rung and the class finally dismissed, Mori-san walked over to my desk.

"Are you sure if it's okay for those two to perform together? It might be a little tense…"

"Amou-san did say that they made up already, so I don't see a problem with them performing together. Besides, it's a group presentation; Seiji-san, Takiko-san, and I will be playing with them. There's nothing to worry about."

"I guess you're right," Mori-san replied, "Well then, you should inform Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun about this soon so that you could practice. Why don't you pay Kaho-chan a visit later?"

_Visit? Does she mean that I go to her house?_ _Actually, I have never been to a girl's house before, even to my ex-girlfriend's house… _"That's not a bad idea. She must be bored to death lying on bed all day. Are you coming along?"

"Oh. I have something to do today, so I can't; sorry. Send Kaho-chan my regards."

"Sure." _I guess I'm on my own on this._

-

-

I asked for Hino's address from Kanazawa-sensei, and he wrote it down a small piece of paper.

"So Tsuchiura, you're going to pay Hino a visit?"

"Yeah, and I'll give her some notes she missed during class today."

"I see," the lilac-haired teacher said, "That'll be really useful. Hino's lucky to have you visit her like that. Why don't you go to the Tsukimori residence as well?"

"Huh?"

"Tsukimori Len is absent as well, right? It's very unlikely for him to be missing school and practice. If you feel like it, you know, maybe you could see how he's doing."

He handed me the piece of paper where both addresses are written. I sighed. "If I still have time later on, I'll see how Tsukimori is doing." _That is, _if_ I feel like visiting him. I don't think he'll be very pleased with seeing me at his house either,_ he added as an afterthought.

-

A few minutes later I found myself walking down a road going to Hino's house. I stopped in by the front door, took a deep breath, and then rung the doorbell. I don't know why I'm nervous; maybe it's because it's my first time being here. Hino doesn't know that I'll be visiting, but I hope she's feeling well enough to entertain guests.

The door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman with short brown hair. "Oh, hello there." She must be Hino's mother. She seemed a little surprised to see me, but then gave me a kind smile. "Judging from the Seiso Academy uniform you're wearing, you must be a friend of Kahoko, right?"

"Ah, yes," I replied, rubbing my shoulders a bit, "Sorry for intruding… I'm Tsuchiura Ryotaro, a classmate of hers. I heard she was feeling ill, so I came to visit."

"That's fine; it's no trouble at all. Come in, Tsuchiura-kun."

Hino-san ushered me inside their home and led me upstairs. We stopped in front of Hino's room. "Kaho-chan? Someone is here to see you," Hino-san called. The door was wide open, so there was no need to knock. Hino-san gave me a little push inside the room, and she left, saying that she'll go get some juice to drink.

"Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino's voice sounded a bit throaty. She was seated on the edge of her bed, still clad in her pajamas. "Oh, gosh, I thought it was Mio or Nao that came to visit; I'm still in my PJs." She looked flushed, either because she's feeling feverish or because she's embarrassed to be seen in her yellow pajamas with cute little cows printed all over it. It was actually cute. "Sorry. Give me a minute to change…" Hino stood up and was about to go over to her clothes drawer.

"N-no need! I don't mind. Sorry for suddenly showing up," I said, stopping her, "I heard you were sick."

"Yes, well I caught a cold last night."

"She had a high fever until this morning," her mother explained as she entered the room carrying a tray. On it were two glasses of iced tea and some biscuits to munch on. "I'll leave these here," she said after placing the tray on a small coffee table.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling better now, so I'll be going back to school tomorrow. Thanks for seeing me, Tsuchiura-kun." Hino sat on the floor by the coffee table and took a sip from her drink.

"It's no big deal," I replied, "Oh, and I came to lend you the notes that you missed."

"Really? Thanks a lot! I'll return your notebook tomorrow. Oh, and why don't you take a seat?"

I stayed there for fifteen minutes, telling the red-haired violinist of what she missed at school today, including the grouping of the presentation for our music appreciation class. After that, Hino walked me to the door and thanked me again as I was about to leave.

I went on my way, thinking whether I should go straight home or drop by the Tsukimori residence like what Kanazawa-sensei told me. Come to think of it, it's actually odd for a guy to visit another guy's house when he's sick, unless they're best friends or something. I'm not very keen on the idea of visiting that man; Kanazawa-sensei knows that, so he wouldn't actually expect me to do it.

Finally deciding _not_ to visit Tsukimori, I headed to the direction of my home. As I walked down the street, I caught a mop of blue hair coming towards me. It was Tsukimori.

"Yo," I greeted him.

"Hey."

"So you were absent today…"

"Hn."

Frankly, Tsukimori isn't my favorite type of person to have a conversation with. He always answers with one word, a grunt, or ignores you completely. He hasn't done anything wrong to me, but for some reason, he irritates me. Not just because of what happened last year, when he acted all superior and belittled us Gen-ed students when I first encountered him; I just don't like him. I respect his skill and talent with the violin, so I really see him as a tough rival.

"I was on my way back home from Hino's house."

He raised his brow. "What were you doing at Hino's house?"

"She was absent today too, so I came to lend her notes and tell her about the important things she missed."

"I see."

"I guess I should tell you about it too. You see, we for our music appreciation class, we have to choose a piece and perform as a group. It will serve as a practical test. You and Hino are included in our group."

"Do we have to perform as a group?"

"That's what the teacher says, but I think playing individually is okay too. You'll just have to ask permission…" I looked at him in the eye. "What's wrong? Do you think that your standards would be lowered if you play with us?"

"It's not like that," he glared back at me, "I just want to perform by myself."

_You arrogant bastard._ "Whatever you say," I said as I walked past him. So he wants to perform alone – that's fine with me.

"Tsuchiura."

I stopped walking.

"I'll be studying abroad next term. I'm leaving for good," he said.

"What?" I looked backed. _He's serious._ "Well I'm not surprised. A prodigy like you – it's no wonder that you would continue to pursue music out of the country." I crossed my arms. "So why are you telling me this?"

"You just seemed really pissed with me somehow. I'm just letting you know that I have reasons for the things that I'm doing – that includes performing alone in class. I hope you understand."

_No, I don't. _"Does Hino know anything about this?"

"No. But I'll tell her when it's time."

* * *

_**Kahoko Hino's POV**_

It was really nice of Tsuchiura-kun to drop by. Now it's a whole lot easier for me to catch up since I get to borrow his notes. I sat down by my study table when the doorbell rang again.

"Kaho-chan, you have a visitor! I'll send him upstairs!" I heard my mom shout from the living room downstairs. _Did Tsuchiura-kun forget something?_

A couple of seconds later, there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said, half-expecting Tsuchiura to enter. The door opened, revealing a very (handsome) casual-looking Tsukimori. My jaw fell in surprise.

He seemed to notice my shock, so he apologized. "Sorry, is it a bad time to visit? I hope I didn't disturb you."

"N-no! Not at all!" This is really embarrassing. First it was Tsuchiura, and now Tsukimori sees me wearing my pajama with cow and moo-moo prints! "Excuse me while I change out of these PJs."

"It's fine." He smirked. "I don't mind. I already saw you wearing it anyway, so you don't have to change. Besides, I won't be staying long."

I'm so glad I always keep my room clean. At least there are no random articles of clothing left on the floor – now that would be even more humiliating. "Er, okay then," I said, blushing like crazy, "So um… what brings you here?"

"I ran into Tsuchiura a while ago, and he said you were absent because you were sick. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay now, thanks for asking… How about you? I heard you were absent too."

"I just woke up pretty late. My grandmother says I needed the day to rest, so I didn't go to school. It seems that yesterday's visit to the aquarium tired us both."

"Yeah," I laughed, "You should blame Amou-san for that."

"So Tsuchiura came by and told you about the presentation for music appreciation class?"

"Yes, he did. We still need to think about the piece we'll be playing…"

"I won't be playing with you guys," he interrupted, "I decided to perform alone."

"Oh…"

"Don't misunderstand. It's not that I dislike performing with others…"

"Oh okay. Yeah, of course."

"And I want you to look forward to it. My performance, that is."

_Huh?_ "S-sure. I've always loved your performances; I'll definitely look forward to it," I replied with a smile.

"Then that's all I have to say. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Hino."

"Un. I'll walk you to the door…"

When Tsukimori had left, I went to the kitchen where my mom was. "Okaasan, next time I get a male visitor, please inform me first so that I could change clothes before letting them in my room."

-

_To be continued…_

-

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! Another update! xP I said to myself that I would definitely post chapter 8 before school starts, so here you go! :) It's a bit crappy, I know -_- and kind of rushed, so forgive me for that.. Even the chapter title is completely random . ..Anyways, two more chapters to go, and then this fic will come to an end. That's right, chapter ten would (most probably) be the last chapter – I've already planned and outlined the ending, but I haven't typed it into words yet… The last chapter will definitely clear all the confusions… So wait for it!

By the way, I just thought that Tsuchiura and Mori (Kaho's accompanist during the concours) make a really nice couple! I mean, they both play the piano, so they're kind of compatible. Haha xD And just like what happened in the manga, Tsukimori first told Tsuchiura that he's leaving! :) I really admire their rivalry. They both hate each other's guts, but they're still good friends, though they hate to admit it.

Oh yeah, I'm planning on a new La Corda fic. I just hope and pray that college wouldn't be that busy so I could still find time to write… I hope you guys would still continue to support me up to the end of this ficcie! :) And don't forget to REVIEW!! The more reviews, the sooner I'd update! ;D :)

* * *


	9. Preparation

**Magnificent Melody**

**By: IceDollSayaka

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary**: The story takes place a year after the concours. Kahoko and Ryotaro get transferred to the Music Department at Seiso Academy, and now they're classmates with the famous Tsukimori Len. At the same time, Kaho starts developing feelings… for whom? [KahoxLen]

* * *

**Chapter Nine****: Preparation**

_**Kahoko Hino's POV**_

"Hino, are you ready?"

I placed my violin in position and nodded.

"Okay, let's start from the first half…"

Music started to fill the air as we began to play our parts. We were practicing for our final presentation in our music appreciation class, which will be held two days from now in the school auditorium. It's not a competition, but it will be recorded as our final grade, so we had to give it our best.

The piece we decided to play was Bach's Little Fugue in G minor. Tsuchiura-kun was on the piano, me with the violin, Takiko-san would play the saxophone, and Seiji-kun would play the cello. I already familiarized myself with the piece, but I still make a few mistakes here and there. Fortunately, my group members were patient with me and by the end of yesterday's practice, our music managed to blend really well. It was quite an improvement.

"Okay. I guess that's all for today," Tsuchiura-kun said as he got up from the piano seat and stretched his arms.

"If we keep that up, we might get a pretty high score in the practical test," Seiji-kun said.

"Right," I agreed, "Let's hope that we'd do even better in the actual performance."

"Un. So then, I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow!" Takiko-san said as she got her bags and left the room. The others were preparing to leave too.

"Hino, are you coming?" Tsuchiura-kun asked. They were just about to leave the practice room.

I shook my head. "You guys go ahead, I'll stay behind and practice a little bit more."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" the green haired pianist asked.

"No need," I replied with a smile, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay then. Well, I gotta hurry to my part-time job. Bye!" Seiji-kun waved and dashed away.

"I better get going myself. See ya, Hino." Tsuchiura-kun closed the door behind him as he left.

I waited before I could no longer hear their footsteps from outside before I continued to practice. I felt the need to push myself a little further and practice alone. I wouldn't want my whole group to suffer because of my mistakes, so I had to make sure my playing is perfect.

For the nth time that day, I positioned my violin between my chin and shoulder, raised my bow, and started to play. The sound that my violin produced was sort of whiny. I cringed. _Relax, Kahoko,_ I told myself. It's not even the actual performance, and yet I couldn't produce a decent melody. I took a deep breath. _Okay. Lemme try that again._ I closed my eyes, and this time, I let my mind wander. Thinking too much about the actual performance is making me nervous. I've performed in front of a large audience many times before, but now I'm not very confident because I had to make sure I don't mess up since our performance would be graded. _Ugh_.

Different thoughts came in me as I practiced. _I wonder what's for dinner later… Mom says she's be back home late, so does that mean I have to prepare dinner?_ Once again, the sound coming from my violin faltered. _Concentrate, Kahoko! Think about something that inspires you to do your best._ One image appeared in my head the second I thought of that. It had powder blue hair and piercing gold eyes. The edge of my lips curved into a smile and I resumed playing. This time, my music sounded more accurate.

A lot has happened the past week, and come to think of it, it mostly revolved around Tsukimori-kun. Ever since I discovered that I was crushing on the violin prodigy all along, most of my thoughts would be about him. I get overly conscious when he's around; I can't help it. I also tried not to think much about the kiss incident last time… But it's still boggling my mind so much that it bothers me. It _was_ my first kiss after all, so it kind of makes me sad that it was wasted… or rather, _stolen_. But at the same time, I was glad that he was the one I shared it with, though it was unintentional or unrequited. I have absolutely no idea why he kissed me; friends don't crush their lips on yours unless they felt something, right? But I don't want to bring it up any more because it's awkward and I might cry or something. Anyway, we're friends now. It's great that things worked out. Now I must push that memory in the farthest corner of my brain as it might distract me.

I didn't know how long I was practicing; I just kept playing on and on. Whenever I made mistakes, I would go over that part until it sounded perfect. I was engulfed with my own thoughts that I didn't notice the time. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door of the practice room that made me stop. I peered through the glass and saw it was the guy I've been thinking of the whole time. "Tsukimori-kun!"

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Hino, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea of what time it is?" His brows were furrowed.

I glanced at the window and noticed it was already dark outside. "I uhh…" I put down my instrument and reached down to place it inside its case. "I guess I got carried away with practice," I said with a sheepish smile. When I stood up straight, I noticed the throbbing ache on my back and shoulders. Actually, I couldn't event stand up straight – my shoulders were hunched a bit. _O-ouch…_

"What's the matter?" Tsukimori-kun asked.

"I practiced too long, so my body kinda hurts," I replied honestly. I massaged my shoulders a bit, but it only caused me to wince in pain.

Tsukimori-kun sighed. "Your position was probably off when you were playing a while ago." He shook his head and grabbed my school bag. "You have to relax your shoulders next time. Let's get you home now." I managed a nod and followed him out.

_He's walking me home again._ I smiled. "Tsukimori-kun, thanks for carrying my bag."

"You're in no good condition to be carrying anything heavy, seeing as you can't even walk properly," he replied with another sigh.

He was right, actually. Not only did my back and shoulders hurt a lot, my arms ache a bit when I flex them, and I had feet cramps after a few minutes of walking. It was actually embarrassing because we had to stop walking for a while because of the cramps.

I noticed he was carrying his blue violin case with him. "You were practicing your violin too, huh? Is it for the graded performance two days from now?"

"Hn."

"It seems that I'm not the only one who's overdoing it," I said with grin.

"What?"

"Too much practicing, I mean. You were working nonstop in the practice room all day too. You arrived at school early to practice, and even at lunch break you practice. You've been doing that for the past few days. I haven't seen you all day today," I stated with a raised brow.

"You sound like a stalker," Tsukimori-kun said with a light chuckle.

Wait, was that right? Tsukimori-kun actually _chuckled_?! I beamed at him. "I was just stating the obvious." I stuck my tongue. "Well I can't blame you. I guess the saying '_Practice makes_ _perfect'_ is true. You're such a workaholic, Tsukimori-kun."

"You're so nosy, Hino," he said under his breath.

"I heard you, you know."

"Hn."

-

-

* * *

The day of our performance finally arrived. Unlike the concours, we were not required to wear formal clothing – our uniforms were just fine. That saves me from getting blisters whenever I wear shoes with high heels. I touched the lining of my violin softly, as if telling it that our hard work and perseverance would be tested once we set foot on stage. _Let's do our best,_ I thought before lightly tracing the golden string.

"The first to perform is group number one: Hino Kahoko, Seiji Shigeo, Takiko Yumi, and Tsuchiura Ryotaro; performing Bach's Little Fugue in G minor," the speaker announced. That was our cue. I took a deep breath and joined the others walk to the center of the stage.

I positioned my violin on my shoulder and exchanged glances with Tsuchiura-kun. He nodded and began to press the ivory keys. At the same time, I stroked the strings of my violin gently. The sound of the cello and saxophone soon blended in with the music. We performed well as a group, and at the same time we were able to express our individual talents through the style in which we play our instruments. Each one of us had a distinct sound that made the piece sound more impressive. The music we produced sounded really grand as the notes echoed through the auditorium, and it ended with a loud applause from the audience.

-

-

_To be continued…_

-

* * *

**A/N:** Eek, Len was OOC! xP Haha thanks for your reviews guys!! I was actually done writing this chater a long time ago.. but because of school, I guess I wasn't able to upload it as soon as I promised, so yeah, my bad. Dx The next chapter would be the last, FINALLY! :D

-

Oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone!! Lol, I wanted to upload this by Christmas Eve, so the chappie's not that long.. anyway, I hope you all enjoy the holidays! ^^ Don't forget to REVIEW, it would make me extra happy this Christmas~ X) 


End file.
